Harry Potter Meets the Baudelaire Orphans 2
by Lemony Leafe
Summary: Ten years ago, Harry met the Baudelaire's... and now they're going to meet again. With suprises on the way, Harry's going to have another interesting year... back at Hogwarts again. Sequal to Harry Potter Meets the Baudelaire Orphans.
1. Chapter 1 Violet and Sunny

**Harry Potter Meets the Baudelaire Orphans 2: Reuniting**

Chapter One

_A/N: _I had to make a sequel…As we all know, in Mr. Harry James Potter's 7th year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, he came across some unfamiliar visitors. He, Hermione, and Ron met the Baudelaire Orphans, and went through the year with some good and bad experiences. But, they were separated at the end of the year, and didn't see each other again. Well, at least not until now. R&R please, NO FLAMES.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter or ASOUE. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Lemony Snicket. Thank you, and do not sue please!

Harry Potter hadn't been to Hogwarts for ten years on that day. He, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were sitting in a local bar, having some butterbeer's. They really weren't what you would call 'celebrating', more like having a joyous night for no reason what so ever. Harry, Hermione, and Ron probably didn't even realize that it had been the ten-year mark. So, for the passed ten years, Harry, Hermione and Ron had tried to find more time together, but they were finding it more difficult. Hermione had become a worker in the department of mysteries in the ministry, which had improved by a great a mouth since Voldemort's death. Rufus Scrimgeour was fired, to be replaced by a much more trusting, kind, and funny person. He believed Harry's every word. His name was Bash VonRut. Of course, Harry had lost his popularity after Voldemort left. Harry's scar stopped burning and he had no more horrible dreams… Anyway, Hermione had gotten a job as head secretary in the department of mysteries, which honestly, wasn't really a mystery anymore. She didn't look much different, but instead of her hair being fuzzy and very curly, it was a regular curly and it was definitely not fuzzy anymore. She was still as smart as ever, if more. Then, there was Ron. He was working a summer job at the leaky cauldron, as the after-hours janitor. He worked daily in the ministry, doing a series of things, things that he could do and not break anything, that is. He was also working part time at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was still up and running, and owned by Fred and George. Ron was still tall and skinny, and had red hair. None of the three had married, but Ron was considering asking Hermione out before someone else did.

Now, Harry was a different story. Harry didn't have a job, but was hoping to fulfill his dream of becoming an Auror. Even if it meant working in the ministry he once deeply hated. He was still visiting Sirius when he got the chance, but was otherwise taking care of himself, and living alone in a house in Surrey. He decided to keep an eye on the Dorsey's'; just in case, although, he wouldn't mind them being eaten, or killed, or anything else like that…

"I remember 7th year, in muggle relations, our teacher was telling us about something that muggle kids, especially in America, have to learn about. It was called: The Rock Cycle. Dear me, it was so boring. I can remember the exact words. 'Igneous rock is rock that is made from molten lava or magma, that has cooled underneath the Earth's surface.'" Hermione said, obviously being the only one remembering the ten-year mark. Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Right, and why are you telling us this, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione stared at him.

"Don't you remember?" She asked. Ron shook his head, and she looked at Harry. Harry also shook his head. "HELLO! It has been ten years from today since we were last at Hogwarts! Weren't either of you paying any attention to the date?" She yelled at them.

"Do we ever?" Harry asked. "No, really. I totally forgot that that was today." He said to her. He pondered through his mind, trying to remember his last day at Hogwarts…

"I can't remember that last day, though." Ron said, frowning a little.

"Neither can I…" Hermione said, which was shocking, since Hermione rarely forgot things.

"Nor can I." Said Harry. He tried and tried, but his mind was just blank… although, he slightly remembered saying goodbye, crying, and yet, understanding and being happy. His own slight memories confused him, and that worried him.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and came back to reality. He nodded, and sipped his butterbeer. This was going to hang over him; he had to figure out what happened…

SNAP!

It sparked in his mind. He could remember what happed, or it least he could remember parts of it… He remembered Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire having to leave that day. Harry remember how sad he was, and that they had nowhere to go, and wouldn't be okay. The next thing he remembered was saying goodbye, and then they disappeared, followed by a 17-year-old Harry to try and catch them, and then started sobbing. Then next thing though, was he remembered thinking on the train back to King's cross: _The Baudelaire's will be fine, they can help themselves… I'm going to be okay, too. I know I will see them again, and I'll just have to wait…_Harry wondered where they were. If they were okay. What if they weren't? Harry would be devastated…

"You sure you're okay, mate?" Ron asked from behind Harry. Harry suddenly remembered that he was still in a pub.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Hey, do you two remember Violet, Klaus and Sunny?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think I do… you went out with Violet, right?" Hermione asked back. Harry nodded.

"Hey, I remember that! I remember being dateless because Klaus asked Hermione, and no one would say 'yes' to me…" Ron said, his voice saddening. Harry chuckled. Although, he kept wondering to himself, where were the Baudelaire's, and were they okay? Suddenly, the bartender broke Harry's train of thought.

"I said, I don't know who you're talking about!" Everyone was quiet, and everyone turned in that direction. Harry didn't like it when the bartender yelled at people, especially girls. He was yelling at a young woman. Harry stood up and headed that way.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"Well," Said the bartender, "this person keeps asking me where her brother is." Harry looked at the girl. She had dark brown hair like Hermione's, except it was straight. Her eyes were an interesting color, and they shined. She was wearing some jeans and a tee shirt, like a muggle, and her clothes were a little dirty. She looked familiar…

"Who is your brother?" Harry asked.

"Klaus. Klaus Baudelaire." She said. Harry stared at her in shock.

"V- V- Violet?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron were in shock, and they walked over.

"Yes, do you need something?" Violet asked back.

"Oh my god…" Hermione said. Suddenly, a girl walked in, about 11 or so, and she looked similar to Violet.

"Vi, he wasn't out there, but I saw a bookstore across the street, he might be there…" said the girl.

"Well, thank you for looking anyway, we can go look at the bookstore…" Violet said. The girl looked at Harry. She gasped.

"I know you! I remember you!" She cried.

"What is going on here?" The bartender asked in confusion, but was ignored.

"You know this guy, Sunny?" Violet asked her little sister, Sunny.

"Vi, it's Harry! Harry Potter! From the school, remember!" Sunny said in shock.

"Oh my god, Harry?" Violet cried.

"Sunny?" Harry asked, looking at the girl that he remembered being a watermelon-sized baby.

"Violet? Sunny? Oh my lord!" Hermione cried.

"No bloody way!" Ron said. Harry stared at shock at the aged Violet and Sunny Baudelaire, thinking only one thing: _Holy crap, I can't believe it! _Although, he wasn't the only one thinking it, Violet, Sunny, Hermione and Ron, were thinking it right beside him.

_A/N: _DADA! More in the next chapter like why Klaus isn't with them! R&R please, and NO FLAMES! Thanks for reading chapter one, and the more you review, the more chapters I try to get up…


	2. Chapter 2 Klaus

Chapter Two

_A/N: _I am very sorry about not getting these chapters up faster; school is tough, and my homework takes a while to do, that and I play trumpet, so I got to practice that everyday, and then I have newspaper meetings… I'm doing my best. Anyway, my other story, Secrets of a Newcomer, you know, well, don't expect as many updates for that one… anyway, I better quit blabbing before someone throws something at me, or something…

"Violet? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking over at Violet, who was sitting next to him at the bar. "How did you get here?" Ron and Hermione turned their heads to listen as well.

"Well, me, Sunny and Klaus needed to get away from where we were… lots of bad things are still happening to us. Anyway, so we came here. You know, hoping that we could find you. But Klaus got separated from us, so we've been trying to find him. Do you think you can help us?" Violet said. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. They nodded.

"Of course we could help you and Sunny." Hermione said with a smile. "Where did you last see Klaus, anyway?" Violet blinked, then frowned.

"We last saw him an hour ago… just down the street. A few blocks, anyway." Sunny piped up from behind Ron somewhere. She sat down next to Violet. "I think he's at the book store across the street. It only seems logical that he would be there." She added. They chuckled, only because that had been very true. Harry remembered Klaus being as smart and had read as many books as Hermione; if not more. Harry remembered one time during that year when he had walked into the common room, only to see Hermione and Klaus swapping facts from books that they had read.

"Well, we should probably go look for him then; that book store is pretty big, so it may take a little while." Ron said, after sipping more of his butterbeer. They nodded, and stood to leave the bar and search for Klaus.

It shocked Harry how different Sunny and Violet looked. They looked so much older and more mature; Harry wasn't afraid to also think that Violet was just plain cute. Harry wondered if the relationship they once had had still existed, and if he could bring it back. He really liked Violet, and he couldn't deny it. Sunny, on the other hand, was very different. Harry had remembered Sunny as a watermelon-sized baby. And now she was probably at least 11. She was tall, like her sister, and had dark long hair, also like Violet, and Harry had to say that she was very pretty; that and it was much easier to understand her, as she now talked in complete sentences with real words. Harry thought these things as he walked across the cobblestone street to the bookstore, and had chuckled at the thought about Sunny.

Ron pushed the door to the store open. It was very busy; that would make it harder to find Klaus. Harry looked around. There were students complaining about how their books had tried to eat them, our puncture them when the had been at school; the owner was arguing back to them that they had been the Monster Book of Monsters, and that you had to stroke the spine. Harry slightly remembered that from his third year… then he practically tripped over some books on the floor. Catching himself, he continued forward by stepping OVER the pile of books instead of on them. Violet was behind Harry, struggling to stay with the rest of the group, because it was so busy. Harry, who was happy to do anything to remind Violet of their previous relationship, grabbed her hand and told her to stay close to Harry. He lead her through the people and towers of books, across the room and with the group, up the twisting staircases and through several doors. Eventually, the amount of people thinned, and they could actually move. Harry let his hand casually slip from Violet's when he new she could still follow… both Harry and Violet blushed at each other. There was only one door left in the room. Hopefully, Klaus would be waiting for them in the next room.

Hermione slowly pushed the door open. It made a very loud creak, and then the five of them walked in. The room was empty, except for shelves and shelves of books, a few squishy armchairs, and a warm, crackling fire. Although, they were very happy to see a young man sitting in front of the fire, his nose buried in a book.

"Klaus, is that you?" Violet asked. The boy looked up. Harry could recognize him as being Klaus, but he looked different. He still had is round, black glasses that looked like Harry's. His hair was a lighter brown than before, which told Harry that he might have been out in the sun for along time; his hair wasn't quite so neat, but could've been smoothed down, unlike Harry's. He was no longer wearing the fancier clothes, but regular muggle clothes; jeans and a t-shirt. He stood up quickly.

"VIOLET! There you are. I thought I had lot you… for good." He mumbled, and then shook a little as he said 'for good.' Violet smiled.

"Good, we found you. Finally." She said. Violet walked over and hugged her brother. Sunny did the same. After they stopped hugging, Klaus suspiciously walked over to the trio, looking at them.

"I remember you from somewhere." He said to Hermione, pushing his glasses up his nose. He turned to look at Ron. "Also vaguely fimaliar." He said. He looked at Harry. After a brief moment, he smiled. "Harry." He said. Harry smiled back. "And Ron and Hermione. Violet, where did you find them?" He asked excitedly.

"They were in a bar; we were looking there for you." She said, smiling.

"Wow, I never expected to have us all meeting again. This is great." Sunny said. She smiled brightly. "All I can really remember is the bad times. Like Voldemort, and Olaf and the rest of them. Although, I do remember when you kicked Olaf in that very delicate spot…" She laughed. The rest of them laughed too.

"I remember that!" Klaus said. "And then when we made Sunny bite Voldemort's ankle!" He added. They laughed again. Harry could remember those things. That had been very funny.

"Well, at least Voldemort's dead now. But what ever happened to Olaf?" Harry asked, frowning a little.

"Um… he could be anywhere, really." Violet said sadly. "He kind of, well, disappeared, really. We haven't seen him for a long time."

"Well… that could be good and bad!" Ron said. "Listen, with them out of the way, at least we can actually have some good times together!" He added.

"Your right! I mean, what could go wrong?" Klaus said.

"Nothing really." Harry said, but with a bit of unsure sound in his voice. No one knew; but with Voldemort gone, nothing really serious could happen, anyway.

He didn't know yet, but he was very wrong.

_A/N: _Well, it is going to soon be time for this story to get some more action in it. As you all know, Harry Potter can't live without some bad things happening, and I'm going to start those bad things very soon… Bum, bum, bum… thanks, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 The Man in Black

Chapter 3

_A/N: _Yea! New chapter again! I'm so happy, because this chapter doesn't have a lot of horrible things happening it to Harry, this one I decided to make, instead, kind of funny. See, I got this idea and it made my friends laugh so hard, that now I must tell it to you; in STORY FORM! Sorry, I'm a little sugar high…

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Sunny, and Klaus had token seats in the empty room, four of them on the squishy black armchairs, and the other two on the floor. Harry and Ron, whom were acting like gentlemen, had let the other sit in the chairs, while they sat on the floor. They had been talking for- no less than an hour. Catching up on what had happened to them, talking about what they had been doing, ECT; Harry wasn't having a bad time in any way, shape, or form. That, and he was sitting next to Violet's chair and couldn't stop staring at her. Ron, who Harry briefly remembered chanting the words _'Harry's in love, Harry's in love…'_ was smiling at Harry in a very mocking, and familiar way. Harry could see that Hermione was also giving him _that _look. This approving, hope it works out look. Harry didn't really like it, no offense to Hermione or anything.

Harry sighed happily; he now knew that the Baudelaire's were fine. He had been afraid for so long that they had been hurt, or were in trouble. He was so happy. He realized then that Ron was talking about Harry.

"And so, then he did that one cool spell; you know, Hermione, the one with the chairs?" Ron said, turning toward Hermione. Ron had been telling the Baudelaire's about a few years ago. Harry had been over at the Weasley's, and Mrs. Weasley had been trying to get her wand out from under one of the couches, which had eaten her wand. Literally. Now, Harry had learned many more spells after Hogwarts, of course, including this very interesting spell that made wooden substances come to life, and shrink and grow to amazing sizes. Harry had casted that spell- called _Afitwood- _on one of the wooden chairs that sat around the kitchen table. He made shrink so that it was completely flat, and it had scooted underneath the couch. Now, this couch had been charmed, so it was also trying to eat the chair from underneath it. That was when Harry made the chair grown seven times its own size, and burst through the couch, which bursted into a million pieces of fluff. Mrs. Weasley could say that she was happy that 'the reached and beastly couch' was gone, and she was able to easily attain her wand again.

"Yes, Ron, I remember that. That bloody couch was a menace. Remember, Harry, what else it ate?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I believe it also ate a pair of Ron's robes, one of my socks, Percy's glasses, and…" Harry remembered that it had eaten a live thing that easily escaped, but Harry couldn't remember what exactly it was.

"And Crookshanks!" Hermione said. Ah, yes. Indeed the couch had swallowed Crookshanks while he had been napping, but he clawed his way out in a few minutes. Violet, Klaus and Sunny chuckled.

"That is a very… interesting story." Sunny said with a smile. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "Remember when we had that battle with Voldemort?"

"Yep." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said, looking at her.

"And afterward we ended up at Spinner's End? And then, when Snape stopped breathing and Tonks… poor Tonks, she had to-" Before she could finish speaking, everyone remembered and bursted out in laughter. That had been very funny, when poor Tonks had to give Snape mouth-to-mouth recessitation (_A/N: _Yeah, still don't know how to spell that…). But, Violet stopped laughing aburpidly. She was staring around a bookcase and at the door to the room. Everyone stopped. They all heard the same thing. Someone was about to come in the room. The doorknob was being turned, and the door began to slowly creak open. Harry, who was uncomfortable with how slow this person was opening the door, held his wand tightly in his hand, within his coat pocket. Everyone was facing the door now. Finally, the door opened all the way, and a person in a long, black robe walked in. They had a hood on over their head, so no one could tell who it was. They were holding a cane in their right hand, as they limped closer to the group. It clanked loudly on the wood floor, until the person reached an opening between a few bookcases, and turned, staring at the group of kids- well, not really kids- in front of them. Harry could see Hermione holding her wand tightly in her pocket, too. Harry realized something, though. This person wasn't staring at the group. They were staring directly at Harry.

"Do you, um, need something?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. Harry saw the person's black eyes, glaring at him a little.

"No." Said a male voice. "Sorry. Mistook you for someone else." And with that, he turned away, took a few more steps, then started browsing through books on the shelf.

"Um, anyway, you do remember Tonks doing that to Snape? I felt so bad for her. I mean, everyone was laughing at her, and that was bad enough, but she was basically _kissing _Snape!" Violet said, waving her hands around slightly. Harry chuckled a little. Now, had they been able to see the man who had briefly spoken to them at that point and time, they would've seen that he was no longer browsing through books, but listening intently to their conversation, with nothing but his cane and a book in his hand.

"Yeah, it was probably disgusting! BLECH! It's gross just thinking about it! Who would ever want to kiss such a gross, heartless git?" Hermione gasped.

"HEY!" The man yelled. He dropped his book and walked back to the group, still without removing his hood. "Why would you talk about mm—I mean, someone like that! Seriously, who can be that bad?" He yelled at them. Harry blinked, still gripping his wand.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked. "And, Severus Snape can be _that _bad." He added, and then they laughed. The man breathed deeply. "Well, if you don't know him, you wouldn't know."

"Yeah. Trust me, he is an old, ugly, mean, rude, bloody git. I don't even know if he washed his hair…" Harry said, as they laughed again. The man suddenly threw his cane at Harry. "WOAH!" Harry yelled, managing to move before it hit his head. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He yelled.

"STOP YELLING AT ME, MR. POTTER!" The man yelled. Limping over to a frightened Harry, his hood toppled off his head, and he kept yelling at Harry. "I AM CONSIDERED AN ELDER NOW, YES, BUT HAD YOU USED YOUR HEAD, YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER TO TALK ABOUT _ME _LIKE THAT!" Severus Snape yelled down at him. Harry stood up quickly.

"AH! It's Snape! Holy crap, I called him a- oh, boy." Hermione and Violet said, somehow together.

"S-Snape! I- um- when did- what- I didn't mean- um…" Harry stuttered, looking at the slightly old looking Snape. His hair had become a little less black, and the amount of wrinkles on his face had increased slightly. Harry blushed nervously, then went green at the way Snape was glaring at him. No one moved for a few minutes. Ron was shaking at the site of such a mean and familiar face. After a few more moments, Snape threw back his head and laughed loudly. Harry looked at him in a puzzled way.

"Ah, you still fall for me yelling at you… although, this was the first time I was joking!" He laughed before using his wand to poof up a chair, and then he sat down. Slowly, all the others sat around, too. Ron had to have been very brave, for he was the first to talk to Snape.

"S-so… are y-you still work-working at H-H-H- Hogwarts?" Ron stammered. Snape nodded dully.

"Of course." He said. "Ill probably die there. I love that place- sort of. I'm still not very nice." He said, frowning, so that the wrinkles in his face showed a bit more clearly.

"What are you teaching?" Sunny asked, sounding less scared than Ron.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those ratty children seem to like it how I was a Death Eater, but then I really wasn't. It at least gives them a chance to see what the Dark Mark looked like…" Snape said. He quickly glanced at Harry, and the stared daggers at each other. Yep. Snape still hated Harry, and vice versa.

"Er… whose teaching potions now?" Harry asked, just to stop Snape from continuously glaring at Harry.

"Ach, some ugly lady. She is a bit like Umbrige, except less frog-like. She isn't that special." Snape said.

"Er… anything really changed?" Harry asked again. Snape blinked at him.

"Well, people are thinking that I am more funny now- in a mean way, though." Snape added at the end.

"How so?" Hermione asked. Harry nudged her, because Snape couldn't be funny. He just wasn't. (_A/N: _unless you count that seen in 'GoF' when he smacks them on the back of their heads with the book…) Hermione glared back at Harry in return.

"Please, you can go ahead and tell us." Violet added. Harry sighed.

"Alright." Snape said. "How about that one Halloween with Flitwick? Well, It was Halloween night, and Flitwick was talking to Hagrid…"

**Flashback… **(_A/N: _funny part!)

Flitwick turned his head and looked over at Hagrid, who was putting a piece of chicken on his plate. Snape glimpsed over, then continued eating. Flitwick vigorously poked Hagrid's shoulder.

"Yes, professor?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, be honest, do you think I've grown?" Flitwick asked. That caught a few of the teacher's attention, but not Snape's. Although, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Sprout looked over.

"Er… yes, professor. You seem to have, " Hagrid couched a little, "grown, slightly." The teachers ominously chuckled, but they did it quietly. Flitwick ignored them. That was when Snape turned his head, a cruel little smile showing up on his face.

"Ah yes, Flitwick. You seem to be about the size of… oh, yes, Hagrid's shoe." Snape hissed, his cruel smile growing larger as a few teachers laughed. Some of the kids were now looking up at the table, paying more attention to what was going on at the head table.

Flitwick blushed a little. But, his face looked like a large tomato when Hagrid took off his shoe, and set it next to Flitwick, proving that Snape had been right. The teachers- and the students- laughed a lot. This caught more students' attention, and they looked up too. Snape was having a good time; seeing an old cook like Dumbledore practically falling off his chair because of something he had said, made Snape want to laugh.

"Oh- oh Flitwick-ie, don't take it too hard, we were just joking." Dumbledore said, wiping a tear from his eye. Well, maybe Dumbledore thought that Snape was joking, but Snape on the other hand, thought that it was very true…

"Although, I must add that you look about the same size as the table leg too." McGonagall added. Suddenly, another idea popped into Snape twisted mind. Now, all the students were looking up at the table. Snape made sure he talked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, yes, Professor. And I do believe," Snape said, snapping the table lag out from under the table, "that this leg needs repairing, right away." Snape stood up, walked over to Flitwick, lifted him by the collar of his shirt, and walked back to his chair. Snape shoved Flitwick under the table, making him the new table leg. "That's better." Snape hissed. Everyone in the entire hall burst out in laughter, including Snape. Flitwick was the only one not laughing.

"GET ME OUT FROM UNDER HERE! DUUUMMMMBBBLLLEEEDOOOOREEE! DO SOMETHING! DDUMMMMMBLEDOOOORE!" Flitwick screamed, flailing about under the table. Everyone just kept laughing, though, ignoring Flitwick's attempts to escape.

**Flashback over…**

Harry, and everyone else, laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Who new, Snape was funny! Well, funnier, anyway.

_A/N: _WOOT! Ah, it was good to get that out on computer paper, it always makes me laugh… hope you laughed, too. R&R, no flames! There is still so much more to come…

By the way, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire BETTER win Achievement in art direction tonight during the Oscars- wait, it WILL win! Go Harry!


	4. Chapter 4 Not Again

Chapter 4

_A/N: _WOOT! I am on fire with getting these chapters up! I really want more people to review, but I'm sure that more will review. But, thanks to the only two who are honestly reading and reviewing every time, and they are Prongsthewhitehart (YEAH, you're cool!) and WolfbainKohaku (YEAH, you're cool, too!). Thanks you two! Alright, I'm just going to dive into the bad things, unhappy things, and annoying things before they melt away in the peril-filled universe I call my brain. (Yep, I know, I'm weird).

Harry sighed happily and in an annoyed way at the same time. Yes, Snape's stories were exciting and somewhat funny- and cruel- but it was really the fact that it was just Snape. Snape was a horrible, horrible person, and not even he, Snape, denied it. He had already admitted to feeling mean and cruel, and acting that way toward people. Harry and Snape kept glaring at each other between each person talking. Harry wasn't fond of Snape, and Snape wasn't fond of him. But, if Snape kept glaring at him, Harry was prepared to cast _Crutio _and then _Avada Kedervra._ The way Snape glared at him was just bloody annoying!

If things weren't bad enough, Snape said that he had seen Olaf's- or in this case, Omar's- picture in an edition of the _Daily Prophet._ What confused Harry was this: Why was Olaf in the _Daily Prophet_, when he was a muggle? Maybe the search was getting heavier because Olaf was getting so deadly- Harry knew this from when Violet, Klaus, and Sunny told him about after they left Hogwarts, and ended up at Caligari Carnival. They mentioned what a horrible experience that had been. Olaf was a horrible, horrible person, so he probably made the experience horrible.

Harry was praying to himself that nothing bad was going to happen. Voldemort was dead, though, so nothing bad was going to happen there; but Olaf was still a problem. Harry- and everyone else- was hoping that he wouldn't just show up and start torturing them; again. That was when Harry remembered he couldn't go an hour without something odd happening to him. It didn't necessarily have to be bad- just, odd. Some creepy animal would scamper past him, or some mean looking wizard would glare at him. And then, there were the headaches. Harry had increasing headaches that hurt his head day after day, like a volcano was bubbling within his head. And no matter how many pain relievers Harry took, nothing helped. Harry was having one of those headaches now. Why, he didn't know, but he did know that it was hurting his head A LOT.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Violet asked. Harry flipped back to reality, realizing that everyone was staring at him.

"Oh, um, yeah. Perfect." He said dully, as everyone looked away slowly. Harry rubbed his temples for a brief moment, before stopping, and listening to his surroundings. Something didn't sound right outside.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Olaf-" Violet began, before Harry silences her. He hoped she didn't mind.

"Shhh… listen." He said. Everyone was silent. It was eerily quiet. Too quiet. "Oh, fudge." Harry said, before a loud burst of scream erupted from outside. Of course. NOW that Harry prayed nothing bad would happen, something bad happens!

"What the-" Ron said, but was cut off by a series of loud explosions, one near enough to shake the building. "What the bloody hell was that!" Ron cried loudly. Hermione and Violet whimpered slightly. Sunny grabbed her brother's arm nervously. Klaus gripped her arm back.

"What is going on?" Violet asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Well," Harry said, standing, and walking toward the window slowly, "Nothing good, I assume."

"Well, obviously!" Snape yelled at him. Harry clenched his hands into fists, then let them sag, ignoring Snape. He pulled out his wand, looking out the window. The explosions weren't helping his headache.

Harry couldn't tell who was walking down the street, but they weren't good. They were tossing spells everywhere, scaring and hurting people. Harry stared at them, trying to see past the blinding lights, to try and tell whom they were. Harry's head started to hurt a lot more, so much so that he gripped his forehead. Suddenly, a shrill, familiar voice screamed out into the night, making every silent, but it also sent shivers down their spines.

"EVERYBODY!" They yelled loudly through what must have been some sort of megaphone. The group of people had stopped walking, as the leader, who was yelling, had stopped in his tracks. The smoke and dust began to clear, and Harry practically screamed at what he saw.

What he saw was a very much older count Olaf, being followed by a large band of Death Eaters. Harry could feel the others peering over his should to look out the window, and he felt one of the three Baudelaire's shudder.

"As you may know, my name is Count Olaf!" Olaf screamed into his megaphone. His eyes were shining. "And I, and my friends, have come to tell you some great news!" Harry wanted to run outside and hex him, but decided to listen instead. It was a bit hard, though, because Harry's head was on fire in such a headache. "How, I shall not oblige to tell. Why, because of significant reasons. But, the news is great and powerful, at least to me!"

"And me!" Esme Squalor called from somewhere in the crowd of Death Eaters. Olaf looked behind him for a brief moment, then turned forward again, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, and hers. Anyway," Olaf yelled, then he bent his head down, looking to the ground for a moment. Harry realized that someone was handing him a wand. _He can't use a wand, unless someone did something. _Harry thought as Olaf looked up again. The next word he yelled, and what shot from his (or the Death Eater's) wand made Harry cringe horribly. "_MORSMORDRE!" _Olaf screeched. Harry heard the people behind him breathing deeply. A green light shot from the wand Olaf had, and green filled the sky, taking shape. The green twisted and turned until it was in a shape Harry had never wanted to see in the sky again. The Dark Mark.

Harry's headache was pounding in his head, he felt like screaming, but he restrained himself, until Olaf shouted the words that Harry had heard before, but had not wanted to hear again: "The dark lord has risen again!" Olaf yelled. The crowd started running and screaming again, and the Death Eaters and Olaf continued their rampage.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He realized why he had been getting the headaches. Actually, he realized that they weren't headaches at all. His head hurting was the horrible sensation that Harry hadn't honestly felt for ten years, the most painful and annoying thing that he knew would never happen again, but it was happening then. The others stared at him, realizing it too, and then started to lead Harry to a chair, where he started screaming painfully and impatiently. This sensation was horrible, and Harry touched his forehead. He could clearly feel his scar.

Harry's scar was burning once more.

_A/N: _NOOO! WHY Must I be so evil? I know, it was a little short, but very convincing, if I dosay myself.Bum, bum, bum… R&R, and more shall come…


	5. Chapter 5 Running Around

Chapter 5

_A/N: _Ah, more reviews. Love the sound of fans, I do; well, unless you don't really call them fans, and something else that I wouldn't have known of, or something like that (shifty eyes). Sorry for not updating so fast, but our school just HAD to make us take the I.S.A.T.'s… Anyway, here is chapter 5, with more action, romance, evil dudes and junk…

Harry was still sitting in his chair five minutes later. Everyone was huddled around him, trying to feel his pain. But, that was impossible. The pain was almost unbearable, and since it was the first time in a long time his scar had burned, it was even more painful. Harry knew Voldemort had to be back; his head wouldn't have felt like it had exploded twice already. He practically couldn't breath.

"What do we do about Harry?" He could hear Violet asking frantically.

"What do we do about you-know-who?" He heard Ron whimpering. He heard many frantic people chattering to each other on what to do. Harry searched for something to grab, he couldn't scream anymore. He felt someone's hand. He didn't care whose it was; he just grabbed onto it and gripped it painfully.

"OH!" He heard Violet shriek, then she had turned her head toward Harry. Harry was gripping her hand. She blushed, and then gripped Harry's hand back. "You'll be okay, Harry. You always are." She said dreamily. Harry let his grip loosen a bit.

"Come on, we have to do something about Voldemort and his Death Eaters!" He heard Snape yell. Harry was about to scream out in pain, but then his head started to cool down and feel better a bit.

"I- I think I- I'm feeling-feeling b-b-better." Harry stuttered. He let his eyes open. Another explosion happened, and the building shook enough to knock a Ron, Klaus, and Sunny to the floor. Harry could see that the power was out, and someone in the room had already locked the door in and out of the room. Someone had also boarded up the window, and both the window and the door had sealing charms over them so that no one could come in.

"Harry, you look terrible, though." Hermione said, blinking at him.

"I'm feeling better. Voldemort must have been really happy, to make my scar burn like that." Harry said. "Come on, we have to stop those Death Eaters." He added, trying to stand. He stumbled, realizing that he was still holding Violet's hand, and she was still sitting. He looked at her, trying to get her to stand.

"Harry, your not well enough." Violet said, declining his offer to stand. "You need to rest." Harry, who did not want to disagree with his crush, had to anyway.

"No, Violet, I have to. All off us." Harry said, trying to pull her up.

"He's right. But really, Mr. Potter, you look absolutely dreadful." Snape hissed.

"What would you care!" Harry yelled at Snape. Snape recoiled.

"Harry, you can't-" Hermione said.

"YES!" Harry yelled. "If we don't do something, they'll just keep killing people! We have to stop them while they're near! Then we have to find Voldemort." He yelled at them.

"But, Harry-" Violet cried.

"Violet, I think Harry knows what he is doing." Klaus spoke up. Violet blinked at him, and after a moment of silence stood.

"Let's go kick Death Eater butt." She said, smiling. Harry grinned back at her. Everyone agreed to go, even Ron, who had also given them a loud and frightened whimper.

Slowly, they marched out the door from the room. The bookstore was empty now. They made their way to the front door, which they slowly crept out.

It was dark and gloomy, and most everyone had disappeared. The Death Eaters were wandering around, waiting for more people to take away or kill. Harry pulled everyone quickly behind a large shrub so that they would be unseen. A Death Eater briefly turned toward the bush, staring at it. They were silent, barely even breathing. The Death Eater shook his or her head, then turned away. Harry exhaled quietly.

"Okay, guys, we need to come up with a diversion," Harry whispered to them, just loud enough so they could hear. "We'll probably have to split up. We can see a couple of Death Eaters, but there are probably a lot undercover. Baudelaire's, since you can't do magic-"

"We may not be able to use wands, but we have big brains." Klaus said quietly.

"I know how to invent things; including potions. I have a couple on me." Violet whispered.

"And my teeth are still sharp; and now I have a lot more!" Sunny said in a very hushed voice.

"Good." Harry said with a smile. "You three can go by yourselves. Whichever way you want." Harry turned toward Ron and Hermione. "Hermione and Ron, you tow go the complete different direction of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. Oh, and all of you, stay low, and out of sight." Harry told them. They nodded. Harry turned toward Snape. After a quick glare, Harry spoke, "Me and Snape will go another way. It only makes sense to travel in groups." Harry hissed. Quietly, everyone made a final nod.

"Let's go." Hermione whispered. Her and Ron were the first to creep out from behind the shrub. They hurried off to the east. Klaus and Sunny began to creep out, but Violet didn't move. Snape was waiting impatiently for Harry now.

"Coming?" Klaus asked quickly.

"One second…" Violet said. She turned to Harry. "Be safe, okay. All we need is for you to die." Violet smiled. Harry grinned back.

"I will. Be safe, I mean." He said. He was about to turn away, when Violet grabbed him, pulled him back toward her, and planted her lips on his.

Harry found himself in a daze, where a few pictures of him and Violet together floated around his head. This image was being burned into his mind, too. When Violet finally pulled away, Harry stayed a bit dumbfounded for at least 30 seconds. He sighed happily; there was still something between them. She smiled, and turned to follow her brother and sister away. Harry turned toward Snape, who looked very unhappy with Harry. Harry glimpsed from the ground, then back up to Snape, then over again. Finally, the snuck out from behind the shrub and into a danger zone.

For an old git with a cane, Snape was able to move very quickly. Him and Harry snuck along the brick wall of buildings until there was a Death Eater in view. It managed to spot them and came after them, throwing an assortment of spells. Harry tossed spells back, with Snape just sitting there, waiting. Harry almost yelled at him until the Death Eater was a few feet in front of them and Snape stood up; he shoved his cane forward into the gut of the Death Eater, then whapped him or her in the head, and finally swung the cane down and it hit the Death Eaters' ankles, causing him or her to topple backward and be knocked unconscious. Harry stared at Snape blankly, with his mouth open. Snape gave him a brief smile, then crouched down again and continued walking forward. Harry raised his eyebrows with a smile, and then continued behind him.

Meanwhile, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were having their own fun. Two Death Eater's were chasing them around. Sunny duck as one tried to grab her, and as she stopped on a dime and curled into a ball on the ground, the Death Eater tripped over her and smacked face-first into the ground. Blood started pouring from their nose, and Sunny stood quickly, walked over, and kick them in the head so that they had been knocked out. Klaus had been punching the Death Eater following him and Violet for a while, and the Death Eater tossed a punch back, hitting Klaus squarely in the gut.

"Violet, NOW!" Klaus yelled. Violet took of the top to her potion bottle and through the contents in the Death Eaters face. The mask melted away, and him or her gripped their face, gasping for air. They wobbled a little, and then their hands feel limp, before they tumble to the ground. _Ah, the power of the sleeping draught_, thought Violet.

At the same time, Hermione and Ron had not run into any Death Eaters. A few were standing not far away, though, and Hermione and Ron were forced to wait for them to move behind and insanely large tree. Hermione suddenly felt something on her hand and looked down. Ron, who was looking desperate and very nervous (and wasn't looking at Hermione), had his hand sitting on hers. Hermione blushed blood red. But, knowing Ron, she left her hand were it was. She turned away, and peeked out from behind the tree, not realizing until it was too late that the Death Eater was staring straight at her. The Death Eater hesitated to pull out its wand as it started to walk over. Hermione turned away and grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it. Ron, blushing now, looked over. Hermione gave him a look. That look. Ron understood and, dragging Hermione with him, lunged forward down a hill and away from the Death Eater just in time.

Harry and Snape were walking until Harry yelped quietly when his hand hit something on the ground. Snape turned round, blinking at him. Harry lifted his hand only to see that a large piece of glass was lodged deep in his now bleeding hand. Snape scooted over and Harry looked at him, then back his hand. Snape pulled two things from his pocket: a wand and a small bottle of something. Snape grabbed Harry's hand and started prodding the spot with his wand. Slowly and painfully, the glass slid out of Harry's hand.

"O- ow…" Harry mumbled quietly. Harry's hand began to bleed more. Snape used his wand to clean his hand up a little, then pulled the cork out of the potion bottle. He poured some onto Harry's hand; Harry cringed as it soaked into the cut, and the bleeding slowed down a lot. Lastly, Snape pointed his wand at Harry's hand and a bandage wrapped itself around his hand.

"There." Snape said quietly, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Thank you." Harry said as quietly as possible. Snape opened his mouth to say something, but instead he yelled: "OW-HOLY CRAP!" Harry grabbed him as he feel toward the ground, an arrow stuck in his left arm. Harry turned his head to see a very horrible face. The person was ugly, and was holding a wand, a bow, and some arrows. They pulled out another arrow and set it in the bow so it was pointing directly at Harry.

It was the one and only, Count Olaf, smiling horribly.

_A/N: _BUM, BUM, BUM… what will happen? R&R to find out…

By the way, Wednesday is my birthday! Hooray to me!


	6. Chapter 6 Suprises, Suprises

Chapter 6

_A/N: _So, we left of in a state of worry… and ugliness of Count Olaf! Okay, Chapter 6, and short A/N today. Oh yeah, but there is a new character today. Continuing…

"Aha, Mr. Potter and- um, what's your name?" Olaf growled, looking at Snape.

"My name is Olaf is ugly. Any questions?" Snape hissed. Olaf glared at him. He turned back toward Harry, pointing the arrow at him. Snape was leaning on Harry's arm now, and Harry was in perfect reach of his cane. Without taking his eyes off Olaf, Harry slowly reached down and grabbed the cane.

"Any last words, Potter?" Olaf asked greedily. Harry smiled. Olaf looked confused, but stood his ground and kept his bow and arrow up.

"Yes." Harry said, gripping the cane, "and it is this: LOOK OUT, VOLDEMORT'S BEHIND YOU!" Harry screamed. Olaf yelped and turned around quickly. Harry took the cane and threw it at Olaf's head.

"OOOWWW!" Olaf yelled as the can hit the back of his head. Harry pushed Snape aside so that he was leaning against the wall. Harry pointed his wand at Olaf, who turned around, no longer holding the bow and arrow. Harry also swiped up the cane. "Well, that's not fair." Olaf frowned, but lifted the wand he had held onto.

"_Expelli-" _Harry began.

"_Avada-" _Olaf tried, but Violet ran up, holding a very large stick, and hit Olaf's head as hard as possible. Olaf's eyes became crossed and as he fell backward, he mumbled: "Cookies… and cheese." And then he hit the ground with a loud thud. Hermione and Ron suddenly ran over, too.

"Thank you." Harry said. His hand still hurt from the glass, but he leaned down next to Snape nonetheless. Hermione, Ron, Violet, Klaus and Sunny, who had just arrived, kneeled down, too. It was a smaller arrow than the one Olaf was trying to use with Harry, and it hadn't gone too deep intro Snape's arm. It still looked incredibly painful though.

"Um… does anyone really know what to do?" Harry asked quietly. Violet, Klaus and Sunny shook their heads. Ron glimpsed at Hermione, who looked just as puzzled as Harry did. Then Harry remembered the spell that Snape had used on his hand. "Snape, what was that spell called that you used on my hand to pull the glass out?" Snape sat still for a moment, then said through bolts of pain: "It's c-c-called _Partmendo." _He mumbled, grimacing with pain. Harry nodded and pointed his wand at the arrow. Slowly, he did what Snape had done: mumble the spell and prod at the injury. Slowly, the arrow pulled itself free from Snape's arm, which was now bleeding furiously. Harry bent down and picked up the small bottle that he had had. Harry pulled out the cork and then sprinkled some of the contents onto Snape's wound. The bleeding slowed, and Snape seemed to be in a little less pain. Harry, although, didn't know the spell for the bandages, and Snape looked a little sick and didn't seem able to talk. Harry looked around, but there really wasn't anything he could use as bandages. So, instead, he grabbed his cloak (yes, he was wearing one) and ripped off a long strip of fabric and then wrapped it around Snape's arm, and tied it in a knot.

"There." Harry said. Violet smiled at him, as if to say: 'it's good you helped him, even though you don't like him.' Harry nodded back. Suddenly, Harry saw someone in all black walking toward them. Afraid it was another Death Eater to come and see what happened to Olaf, whom they had left sitting on the ground, Harry and the others ducked down quick. The person walked over to Olaf and gave him a light kick. When Olaf didn't respond, she or he laughed and kicked him hard in the gut; he twitched a bit, and then was still again. The person laughed again. Then, of course, they turned their head and looked past the bush and saw all of them. Harry could see a small smile under the hood, and then a frown as she or he looked at Snape.

"SEVERUS!" She yelled. It was obviously a women; Harry could tell by her voice. _Well, _Harry thought now confused. _She knows Snape, but does Snape know her? And who is she? _The second strange thing was that Snape seemed to know her back.

"Magi? What- how- when did?" Snape asked, pushing himself into a standing position while leaning against the wall.

"That has no matter to the subject. What happened to you, Sev?" She asked. Her and Snape even sounded alike._ Sev? _Harry though, _who would call him SEV? _Harry looked confused now, as did everyone else.

"Arrow." Snape said. This 'Magi' person sighed. Snape suddenly looked at Harry and gave a little cough.

"Oh, right. You must be Mr. Potter." She said, turning toward Harry. Harry nodded slowly.

"Pleasure, um… what's your name?" Harry asked nervously. Shuffling her feet, the lady spoke slowly.

"Sev, did you not inform him?" She asked quietly. Snape shook his head. She snapped her head back onto Harry "Well then" She said, and took off her hood. Harry almost screamed. She was a female version of Snape! Greasy black hair, and large hooked nose, dark and empty black eyes; which were glaring down at Harry.

"Um…" Harry mumbled unsurely. He felt Hermione grab his arm, and he new she was concerned and confused.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Magnolia Crescent, and I am… well, I'm…" She shuffled her feet again. Magnolia Crescent… where did that ring a bell? _Oh yes! That street by Privet Drive! _Harry laughed in his head. Apparently, she could read minds, too.

"DON"T MAKE FUN OF ME BECAUSE MY NAME IS THE SAME AS A STREET SIGN!" She screamed at Harry. Harry recoiled. "I am Severus Snape's sister." She said finally, and in a very mean voice. Harry frowned. She turned away from him.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTT?" Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Baudelaire's yelled together. Harry felt like he was going to faint. He thought that one Snape was bad; how was he going to survive TWO! Harry tried to talk, but it was just muttered stutters.

"How is that possible?" Violet asked frantically, looking between Snape and Crescent. Crescent turned back, and stopped glaring at Harry and smiled instead.

"Let's just say: it is." She said to them. Harry smiled just a little to himself, then started ramping on in his head again about how is just wasn't possible.

Poor Harry; this was just great for him. Snape had a sister!

_A/N: _Oooo, shock! Well, there you have it! Sorry it took so long; I've been pretty busy.Anyway, I will be starting American Idol! soon, and then you can all review that, too, because I am now on spring break! WOOHOO! (Also it took so long because the website hasn't been working for me very well… again.)


	7. Chapter 7 Arc Crescent

Chapter 7

A/N: The letters before this (A/N) will no longer be in italics, because I am just too lazy to italicize them. Sorry, just had to say it. Anyway, here is chapter seven in my apparently AMAZING story (okay, not AMAZING, but for sure aMaZiNg, and that is pretty good!)…

"I- how can- when did- are you two- AHH!" Harry yelled in frustration. Magnolia Crescent was staring at him, and so was everyone else, and Snape and Crescent were both smiling at him meanly. Neither Harry nor anyone else around him besides the two Snape's understood what in the world had just happened. No one had expected Snape to have a bloody sister.

"Let me guess- you were about to say 'I can't believe it!' and then it mixed with 'how can it be possible?' and then 'When did I miss this fact?' followed by the conclusion statement: 'Are you two twins?'. Is that right, Mr. Potter? Except that your frustration caused you to want to scream out in misunderstanding, so you did?" Crescent hissed and then laughed a little at the look on Harry's face. That _had _been what he had tried to say. This lady was very strange. It was for sure that she could read minds.

"Um…" Harry said unsurely. The others- including Snape- seemed just as surprised as Harry. "Yea…" He said finally. "So… why are you here?" Harry asked. She sat down. Harry and the others did so too- Snape also sat back down, against the wall.

"Because," She told them, "I had this strange feeling that people I knew and loved were in danger. I guessed correctly." She said. "Even thought Sev here isn't the greatest brother." She added brutally.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Violet. Harry felt her holding his hand and he blushed.

"Well, Sev didn't even show up to mine and Arc's wedding!" She hissed. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I was busy, Magi." He said coolly.

"Doing what, exactly? Doing more bidding for the Dark Lord?" She yelled at him. "Severus, you were inconsiderate and rude!"

"Well, first off, I was not with the Dark Lord in any way, shape, or form!" Snape yelled at her. "And second of all, I HATED Arc. He was an idiot and he was very rude to me!" Snape added.

"But I loved Arc! It made me upset Severus-" She began.

"WOAH, WAIT!" Harry yelled, as he was tiered of just listening.

"Alright, who is Arc?" Klaus asked from behind Harry.

"Arc Crescent. He is my husband." Magnolia said quietly to them. She frowned deeper than she just was.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked quietly. Everyone nodded, also wondering.

"Um… well, he is back at home." Magnolia said even quieter. She looked even sadder now.

"Well, why isn't he here with you?" Harry asked. Snape vigorously shook his head 'no', but Harry hadn't seen that until after he had asked. He wondered why Snape was doing that. Everyone was quiet, staring at Magnolia. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Um… I meant to say that Arc _was _my husband." She said quietly- in only a whisper. Everyone was silent and appalled, except Snape, who was looking quite guilty… she laughed in sadness a little and continued: "He, well, he died. About 15 years ago, to be approximate. Or, he really didn't die; he was murdered." She told them sadly. Now Harry felt horrible for bringing it up. At those last words she said, though, she threw Snape an evil glare. Snape looked even guiltier.

"It was an accident, Magnolia. I was under the Imperius curse. I swear." Snape said. Now Harry and the other's were really confused. Magnolia looked like she could kill Snape at any moment.

"Sure you were." She huffed.

"WHAT?" Everyone except the twins asked together. She sighed heavily.

"Severus here murdered Arc. MY HUSBAND, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" She yelled, quite unhappy. "I just- I don't want to talk about it anymore, thank you very much." She said again.

"Um… we better get into a building, before Olaf over there wakes up." Violet said quickly, looking over at Olaf who was still twitching there on the ground. Everyone nodded and stood up. Harry couldn't help but feel bad for Crescent; losing someone you love does hurt a lot. He wondered how much more horrible it was when you realized your own brother had done it.

And with that, the group, Snape being helped by Violet, rushed into the nearest building- and just in time- just as Olaf began to wake up slowly.

A/N: I am sorry it is so short. This chapter was so short because I just wanted a shorter chapter about Arc Crescent a little bit. More in the next chapters, so don't be distressed, and remember: R&R, NO FLAMES!


	8. Chapter 8 Closets and Coats

Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, then. I am so, so, so sorry for the delay- had other stuffy going on for a while. Anyway, here is chapter 8 for HPMTBO2! Hooray!

"BLAST!" They could here Olaf growling outside. Harry had no clue what building they had just walked into, but luckily, it was empty- completely abandoned. It was filthy, though; covered in dust and cobwebs. It must have been abandoned for a long time to get this dirty. They had rushed up to the very top floor, where everyone was now sitting quietly, listening to everything going on outside. "Where did they all go!" Olaf yelled again madly.

"I don't know sir, they just-" said someone else- probably a Death Eater of some sort. He was just walking up to Olaf (guessing by the pace of the other person), who was probably pink in the face with rage.

"That isn't good enough! I want you and the others to search in every nook and cranny for those kids, and anyone else who was with them! You understand that!" Olaf screamed. The Death Eater whimpered loudly.

"Y-y-yes s-s-s-sir!" The Death Eater said before they heard his feet pitter-pattering off at quite a fast pace. Harry slowly slid over the dusty floor and peeked out the window.

"Guys, Olaf is coming in!" Harry whispered frantically as there was a loud banging from downstairs.

"What should we do? Run? Hide? Both!" Violet stammered quietly. Harry shrugged. He honestly didn't know how they would escape Olaf this time.

"Well, we better hide, now." Crescent hissed quietly. Olaf's footsteps were getting louder by the second, and panic was running through all of them. "Okay, there is a closet over there. All of you," she whispered, pointing at Harry, Hermione, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Ron, and Snape, "go hide in that closet." She said pointing to the closet door on the west side of the room.

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry about me. I know what to do." Was all she said before she practically pushed them toward the closet. Klaus scampered over and pulled the door open. What they saw left them in aw for a moment.

This was no ordinary closet. It was at least 40 feet long from left to right. It was painted orange on the walls and it glowed between the lighting and the color; the ceiling was a bright purple. It was probably 25 feet in width; this would be a good hiding space. It was filled with fur coats and jackets of all sorts; purples, browns, oranges, yellows, reds, and green as far as the eyes could see. In some spots there were pairs and pairs of pants of all sizes and colors; jeans that we blue, jeans that were green, shorts that were pink, and shorts that were rainbow. There was a large white rack above everything where there were blankets, and boxes of books.

"I read a magic book a while back," Klaus whispered as they clamored inside and shut the door behind them, but it creaked open again, so they left it open, "It said that magic could create rooms that were bigger than the building by tenfold." He finished.

"I see." Hermione mumbled, as if she already knew that, which she did.

"And I heard of an inventor," Violet said quietly, climbing up onto the rack quietly, "Who took a fishbowl and put a castle inside it, and the inside of the castle looked bigger than the outside because he used micro-things. Everything was tiny." They would of kept talking, but they were too preoccupied by finishing hiding and listening to Olaf getting closer. Good thing they were on the top floor; very high up. Maybe the 30th floor, or 28th, 29th, or something like that. It was also good that they had all been pretty fast climbers. At that moment, there was a loud slamming and the sound of stomping (and large) feet on the wood floor. Harry had scooted over and was sitting close to Violet on the rack over all the coats; he had pulled a blanket over the two of them so that if Olaf came in, he wouldn't see them. He wondered if Hermione and Ron were hiding together; well, they did like each other. Or at least Ron liked Hermione.

Anyhow, Olaf had been in such rage that he had already tossed something across the room; a lamp, maybe. That's what it had sounded like when it smashed against the wall. Where was Crescent though? Wouldn't Olaf have seen her by now? Obviously, Harry thought, Olaf would have noticed her by now. Harry shuddered at the thought of what he could do to her with that wand-

"Oh, duh!" Harry suddenly said. Olaf stopped tossing coats over his shoulders and Violet clapped her hand over Harry's mouth. She gave him a strange look. The thing was, he had just remembered that he, Hermione, Ron and Snape all owned wands that they could've used more than once by now. Everyone and everything was very quiet, and the only sound was Olaf, who was breathing deeply. Harry thought of something else, and mouthed the words (after removing Violet's hand): 'What ever happened to Esme'?' to Violet. Violet mouthed the words: 'She dumped Olaf when we were at Hotel Denouement, because he was tired of her. He tried to fire her, but she said she quit. See, proof that Olaf is unbearable for long periods of time' back to Harry, who smiled just a little. Olaf made a 'scruff' sort of sound, then continued tossing fur coats over his shoulders as he searched ever inch of the closet. Harry thought about the wands again, and reached for his own wand, which he had placed again in his back pocket. Harry peered through one of the holes in the blanket and pointed his wand at Olaf. He only got half way through saying his spell before he stared at the doorframe, quite shocked to see what was there.

Magnolia Crescent's head was upside down, peering in the closet. Somehow, she must've been on the ceiling while Olaf walked through the room, smashing what had been a lamp. Her cloak was hanging down, and her hair looked funny the way it was hanging. Olaf was now standing just inside the door, looking around madly, and Crescent's head and cloak disappeared as she lifted herself above the doorframe again. Within a moment, she was back down again, but not just looking. She tossed herself downward (while still keeping a grip on the doorframe) stuck out her legs, and hit Olaf hard in the back of the head. She dropped down and stood up as Olaf stumbled forward and fell into the coats. When he stood up again he was draped in several coats- one on his head, two draped around his shoulders, and one tangled around his legs. He tripped forward and Harry and the others came out of hiding. Violet jumped off the rack and stuck her foot out in front of Olaf, who tripped over her and fell forward. Klaus had come out of a large box and shoved Olaf into a wall. Olaf rammed into it, yelled 'OW!' and fell backward into Snape, who seemed to be sick and tired of all the shoving and just punched his in the jaw. Olaf stumbled backward again and fell into a heap on the floor. Harry jumped down too, and Hermione, Ron, and Sunny jumped down off it a few feet away. They all huddled around Olaf.

"MMM, MM, MM MMM M MMM, MMMMM!" Olaf mumbled loudly. The coat had draped tightly around his mouth. Then, slowly, his head sagged.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Crescent said. Harry nodded. They were about to walk out, but they heard a bunch of people scrambling upstairs. Harry sighed loudly. That was right before an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Harry's head. He quickly grabbed it and tore the envelope open, and he and the others (whom of which were huddling around him) read the following letter:

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_You and your friends' presences are requested immediately at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please use the second piece of parchment as a portkey. Thank you._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Please remember the word 'Widdershins'. Thank you again_

"Widdershins? We knew several people with the last name Widdershins!" Violet cried. She didn't bother to be quiet- the Death Eaters running up the stairs already knew they were there. "Remember? When we were on the _Queequeg_?"

"Yes. Captain Widdershins, and Fiona, his step-daughter." Sunny said in agreement. Klaus looked at the floor, a sad look crossing over his face.

"Maybe," Snape hissed, "We can continue this conversation at Hogwarts." They all nodded and Harry took the second piece of parchment out of the envelope. They all grabbed on, and just as Olaf woke up and tore the coats from his face, and as the Death Eaters bounded in the door, they all began spinning rapidly, round and round, as their surroundings before a white blur; before they could even see Olaf yelling in rage, they were making their way back to Hogwarts.

But who knew? Maybe these days Hogwarts was just as dangerous as the building that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Snape and Crescent had just been standing in.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. As the end of school inches nearer, I shall write more, and more chapters shall arise! Oh, and I've already started the next chapter for American Idol, and it should be up sometime this week. R&R, no flames, thank you!

Also, I will try to have Ron and Hermione and Snape and the Baudelaire's talk a little more! Its just there is a lot of characters, and sometimes I lose track! Oh, well.


	9. Chapter 9 Hogwarts and Bubbling Feelings

Chapter 9

A/N: Guess what? SCHOOL'S OUT! And man, I could not be happier! I mean, they made us go last Friday for like, three hours, but still. Just the whole fact about not having to go back for two months rocks! Sorry this chapter took so long! Well, I'm going to get as much us as possible don in the next week because I'm going to a summer camp for a week (NO, MORE SCHOOL!) but luckily it will be SO much fun. Then I'll be back for another month, so no worries, but then I'll be in Canada for another week. But trust me- with nothing to do but swim, read, draw and write, writing this and my other stories will be my TOP priority! I've been working on this chapter since I got out of school. Also, if I ever said that the Hogwarts year was already over in any of the other chapters, it is actually just BEGINNING. Anyway, on with the masterpiece, I'm sure your all DYING to hear more…

Harry and the others gripped tightly onto the sturdy piece of parchment that was carrying them towards Hogwarts. Harry honestly could say that the nausea he was getting was more likely from going back to Hogwarts, rather than spinning at an estimated 70 miles per hour while holding onto a piece of paper. Then again, the whole spinning might have had something to do with it, too. Anyway, Harry could feel Violet next to him- she was gripping his hand tightly now. Harry couldn't help but smile a little bit. He turned his head slowly and blinked at her- she was smiling too, the rush of spinning must have made her have a good time. Klaus was across from Harry. He still couldn't help but feel weird around him- I mean, Harry did have a crush on his sister. But, before Harry could think anymore, he crashed (literally, because he hadn't been on a portkey for a while now) face-first into the ground. He heard thump's around him as the other hit the ground. Harry lifted his head and spit some grass out of his mouth. The others were already starting to stand as he slowly made his way up. But, when he looked at Hogwarts, his face went from anxious to horrified, just like all the others.

It was very dark and gloomy around Hogwarts, which was looking pretty beaten. Pieces of wall from when Harry left were still missing, and it also still seemed that much more had broken off. The gates at the front of the school were locked tight and there were two people or guards standing there. It looked like it was about to rain, but it still had changed a lot. The lights to the great hall were lit, and Harry saw a few kids wandering quickly off the grounds and back into the school. Hagrid's hut was still in tact, and the greenhouses still sat quietly outside where they had been, except now they were covered in more vines. Harry took his attention away from the other things and looked at the gates as they opened.

"Guys, look!" Violet exclaimed. A few of them gasped (actually, only Violet, Klaus, and Sunny did at the female, and Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron, and Magnolia at the male). Professor Albus Dumbledore, and some female who Harry didn't recognize, were walking toward them.

Dumbledore looked much older then he ever had (obviously, it had been ten years) and his long white, glistening beard hung down to his thighs. He smiled as he walked toward them, his eyes glistening under his half-moon spectacles. His watery eyes seemed to have kept their luster since Harry's last encounter with him. He still must have been headmaster, as he had written the letter to Harry and was still at Hogwarts. Harry smiled back at him, then turned his attention to the young lady, and a man who had seemed to come up out of nowhere behind her. His hand was on her shoulder, and Harry thought it as not a huge deal until he realized that he didn't have hands. Well, at least not real hands. He had hooks for hands. He was a large man, and the hooks just made Harry quite nervous. The girl though seemed to have a stirring, gentle look to her, and she had brown hair that came to about her shoulders. She was also wearing glasses like Harry's, except they were triangular instead of circular like Harry's. She was also smiling at them, but particularly at Harry, until she noticed Klaus, and she seemed to frown. Klaus blinked at her. Everyone was looking at Klaus and the girl now.

"That there is the hook-handed man we told you about Harry," Said Sunny quietly. "And that girl is his sister, F-"

"Fiona? Fiona _Widdershins?_" Violet asked for Klaus, who looked like he was trying to ask, but couldn't say anything.

"Yes! And… the Baudelaire's? Is it really you? I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Fiona Widdershins said.

"So, you're Fiona?" Ron asked stepping forward and eying her. "Oh, now I see why Klaus liked you! You are cute, just like he said!" Ron laughed. No one else laughed as Klaus and Fiona both blushed a whole lot. The hook-handed man tossed Ron a nasty look. Ron whimpered and scooted away quickly, and as soon as he stood next to Hermione again, she slapped his shoulder hard and hissed: "RONALD!"

"Um, yea, I suppose I should go back up there…" Fiona whispered. Klaus got quite pale in the face, and sighed as Fiona turned away and hurried back toward the castle. Even Dumbledore seemed to give Ron a disapproving look.

"Welcome back." Dumbledore said. "It's great to see you all again." Harry smiled and stepped in front of him.

"It's great to see you too, professor." Harry said, shaking his hand. Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh Severus, I wanted to say something to you very quickly…" Dumbledore said, walking over and standing in front of Snape. "Your class this year is Slytherin and Gryffindor for first years; in light of last years Ravenclaw and Slytherin incident- we don't want to try anything new like that again." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Why, what happened last year?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Snape said quietly, "Instead of doing the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with first year students in Slytherin and Gryffindor last year, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, we decided to try some new pairings- so we tried Slytherin and Ravenclaw and then Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Now, the Gryffindors' and Hufflepuffs' were fine, but every time I turned away from the class with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws', the Slytherins would jinx Ravenclaw chairs, or their cauldrons or somethi8ng else that could blow up, so that when the Ravenclaws' sat down their chairs would break apart or making odd noises. This ended up with quite a few Ravenclaws' in the hospital wing, since they didn't expect their cauldron and everything in it- or anything else explosive in anyway- to suddenly blow up in their faces." Snape told them. Harry, Hermione and Ron couldn't help but chuckle a little. "And as much as I still don't like Gryffindors, I think that they are a little better at it when it comes to dealing with Slytherin. I know that from years of personal experience whether or not it was in Defense Against the Dark Arts or even in potions." Snape added coldly, looking at Harry, Hermione and Ron, then particularly at Harry.

"Exactly." Dumbledore agreed. He looked over at Crescent. "Hmm… I didn't ever image seeing you with Severus again, Ms. Crescent." Crescent smiled at him and quietly cooed, "Neither did I."

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "I think that we should all head in now. It is dark and looks like rain, and who wants all that food to go to waste? I have already got seats set up for all of you- except Severus, you'll be sitting in your normal spot. We'll continue talking later- I think that there is some things we have to discuss. Things that deal with Voldemort, perhaps?" He said. The others smiled. Dumbledore was still as kind-hearted and yet mysterious as ever. He signaled them forward and they walked through the gate to go up to Hogwarts again.

Harry was desperate though, as they walked up the winding hill, to get Violet's attention. He still liked her, and wanted to talk to her about something that had been eating away at his insides for quite a long time. She was talking quietly to Klaus when Harry walked up.

"You just need to talk to her." Violet was telling him. "Tell her your feelings, and how sad you were when she left us." She added. Harry felt that that was what he needed to do with Violet, but the Klaus responded.

"But what if she doesn't like me back? What if she would rather just be friends?" Klaus said quietly. Harry's heart sank. _What if she only wants to be friends? _He thought.

"Well," Violet said, "That is just a chance you have to take, because she may like you still. I know she did when we last saw her." Harry's spirits suddenly rose again. Violet was right. All Harry needed to do was go up to her and tell her what he had been feeling. _Man, what is this, my consciences coming alive! They just said every thought of mine! _Harry thought. But he ignored it and walked closer to Violet. Klaus nodded to her and turned away, but Harry heard him mumble, "I bet I'll chicken out at the last second." Harry tried to ignore what he said.

"Uh… hey, Violet?" Harry asked, walking up to her side.

"Hi Harry. What do you want?" She asked, smiling at him. Harry gulped, and suddenly felt like he had the hiccups.

"Uh… did I ever, you know… tell you how much…. I, you know…" Harry chuckled nervously. Violet gave him a weird look, but he continued, "that… your hair looks really very nice like that!" Harry exclaimed, smiling, but still shaking with nervousness.

"Oh, yea, thanks." She said. Harry nodded and let her walk off as he stopped there. He looked angrily at the ground, and clenched his fists together. He felt himself gritting his teeth and was almost ready to scream.

"Harry, you coming, mate?" Ron asked from in front of him. Harry looked up, trying to act as happy as possible. He nodded and continued on, but thought to himself, _I am just not cut out for any sort of relationship._

And they continued their walk up to Hogwarts again.

A/N: Well, there it is. Finally, another chapter for this story! I'll try to get another chapter up in a few days, and hopefully I can get American Idol! updated too. Anyway, I want to write this: Aww, poor Harry! Will he and Violet ever be able to know the others feelings? Find out, in the next edition of: HARRY POTTER MEETS THE BAUDELAIRE ORPHANS 2!


	10. Chapter 10 Snape's Lie

Chapter 10

A/N: ONE (or two, was it?) review? ONE (or two)? Wow, I hope you people have some good explanations, like being on vacation, or grounded from the computer… just kidding. But seriously, ONE (or two)? (And Prongseh is excused for being grounded!) Oh well, I guess the important thing is to just right more. Anyway, I have another new character in this chapter, and let me tell you, you'll be shocked when you find out who it is…

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Snape, Crescent and Dumbledore (A/N: OMG that's a lot of people…) were almost to the Great Hall. They could hear the loud chattering of hundreds of students as they waited for their headmasters and guests to show up. Harry heard his name several times in less than a minute. They halls were decorated in Hogwarts colors and the houses colors, and such… it was actually very bright.

Harry looked at Snape. He suddenly had gone a bit pale, and he was somewhat twiddling with his fingers. Harry glared at him suspiciously, but stopped when he realized that Dumbledore was about to push open the doors. The hall inside suddenly got quiet as Dumbledore pushed the doors open with a loud creek.

The great hall was stunning.

Each house had its' own banner hanging above the table. They were in this order: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin from left to right. Every student already had his or her house robes on. All the kids stared at them as they walked in; Snape and Dumbledore didn't seem to shock them, but the rest seemed to. As they slowly walked down the row between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, Harry could hear people whispering many things.

"That there is Harry Potter. I've read about him." One second or third year said to their friend.

"That is his friend, right?" One asked another. "Hermione Granger? She looks like it."

"Oh, oh! That one is RON! Isn't he the funny one?" A young girl asked. Apparently this pleased Ron, as he smiled brightly.

"Oh, and they must be the Baudelaire's!" Someone screeched quietly. Harry felt a little uncomfortable- it was like when he was at Hogwarts, except they weren't mumbling bad things. Nonetheless, it still didn't sit well with Harry. Then he suddenly realized why Snape looked so uncomfortable. He looked up at the head table, and saw most everyone who had been there before. An older looking McGonagall smiled at Harry. Professor Binns still drifted a bit above his seat, also, without him knowing still, of course. But then Harry's eyes drifted onto who was supposed to be an ugly old woman in the potions seat- well, it was definitely a female, be far from ugly and old. That, and she looked NOTHING like Umbridge.

She had bright greens eyes and a blinding smile. She also had dirty blonde hair that sat on her head in a bun- but it must've been long as it still went down to her shoulders, even in a bun. She was skinny- a twig pretty much, but looked far from preppy or hyper. She looked calm and happy as she sat there in her dark sea-green robes. Harry coughed a little and looked coldly back up at Snape.

"You told me she was old and ugly." He mumbled as the hall began getting louder again. Harry could see extra seats by the ends of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables for them.

"I lied." Snape growled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"When don't you?" He asked irritably. Snape ignored him.

"You can all sit hear. I suppose I can take the chairs at Hufflepuff away." Dumbledore said, ushering everyone but Snape and Crescent to the extra seats at the Gryffindor table. The students watched them motionlessly as they sat down. Harry smiled a little. He sat down by a student and Ron sat across from him (also next to a student). Hermione sat next to Ron, Violet next to Harry, Klaus next to Violet and finally Sunny next to Hermione. There was food already on the table but all the Gryffindors were looking at them instead of their food.

"Uh…" Harry stammered, looking at the boy he was sitting next to.

"Hi." He said quietly. Harry smiled.

"Hello."

"Er… my name is Josh. Josh Bell." He said quietly. (A/N: This isn't the shocking character, the lady at the table was, you'll find out who it is soon.)

"Harry Potter." Harry said, offering his hand. Josh shook it quickly. "What year are you in?" Harry asked.

"Third." Josh answered simply.

"Um, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked quietly, talking only so Josh could hear. The other Gryffindors started talking furiously.

"Anything." Josh answered.

"Could you tell this girl to let go of me?" Ron asked suddenly, talking through a mouth full of chicken. Harry blinked at him. The girl he had set down next to had suddenly wrapped her arms around he neck, and it was making Ron look severely uncomfortable.

"Sure." Josh said. "Lila, you should really let go. I know you're a fan, but there is no reason to attach yourself…" He continued. The girl let go slowly and sat back down quietly. "Um, anyway, what can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" He asked, turning towards Harry.

"First off, you can call me Harry, if you want."

"Sure, Mr. Potter!" He said, smiling. Harry sighed a little.

"Secondly, can you tell me who that is? Next to Snape?" Harry asked, looking back up at the table. Strangely, Snape and the lady seemed to be avoiding eye contact with each other. Then again, Snape never made eye contact with anyone, really.

"Oh." Josh said strangely. He blinked up at her for a moment. Ron looked up too.

"You know who I think that is?" Ron said. Harry looked at him. "I think that she is some really cute girl, who needs to meet me." He said. Harry glared at him. "What?" Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. Ron seemed to get the hint. "Well… still." He said, drooling a little as he looked back up at her.

"So, who is it?" Harry asked, looking back to Josh.

"She is the best teacher next to Dumbledore. She must be the nicest, too. Oh, and she is way, way too old for you, Mr. Weasley." He said. Harry looked back at Ron, who had frozen, spaghetti hanging from his mouth.

"No way." He said, chuckling.

"She's almost 48, I think. Something like that." Josh said. Ron suddenly spit out all his food, right toward Harry, who managed to pull out his wand just in time.

"REALLY?" Ron yelled. Josh nodded. Ron suddenly went a little pale. "How does she stay so beautiful?"

"Er… I don't know. But anyway, Mr. Potter, that there is Professor Lemony Leafe."

A/N: … Oh, this could be interesting… more reviews PLEASE! BUM, BUM! And stoon the story will continue…


	11. Chapter 11 The Ring

Chapter 11

A/N: The small amount of reviews frightens me (thanks for reviewing, though, WolfbainKohaku!). Am I not writing good enough? Not fast enough? Well, I'll be faster, if ya'll want. And this will be my best-written chapter yet! Well, I hope anyway (but I doubt it…). Lastly, I just want to point out how many characters I am now going to have to make main and be able to talk and stuff, at least a little, because it is a lot of people: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Snape, Crescent, Leafe, Josh (occasionally), Lila (occasionally), and sometimes Dumbledore. Also, later in the story, Voldemort and Olaf will become main characters. It is quite a few people. Oh well, I CAN HANDLE IT! Okay, on with that story, long chapter, folks…

"Oh." Harry said. For no reason, that name had sounded familiar. Like someone had mentioned it before. Suddenly it clicked in Harry's head. He remembered a time when he had been over at the Weasley's, and Hermione had found a book in the attic. Slightly new, but not brand new. Slightly old, but no more than a few years old. Hermione had said that she read it to see what it was about- it was a slightly newer version of _Famous Witches and Wizards of Modern Times._ After Hermione had finished with it, Harry remembered flipping through it with Ron. There had been one page, though, that had a person on it that neither of them had ever heard of: Lemony Leafe.

Harry deeply wished he had had that book right then. He couldn't remember what she had been famous for. He had known for a while, but sadly it seemed to have slipped his mind. _Damn, now I need to know! _Harry thought angrily to himself. Josh was still staring at him. "Er… yes?" Harry asked.

"Nothing… it's just so great to finally meet you." He answered with a smiled. He turned to his plate and started eating his food. Harry looked over at Violet. She was just kind of sitting there- she wasn't eating. She just looked like she was thinking.

"You okay?" Harry asked her. She looked at him.

"Oh… I'm fine, thanks for asking." She answered quietly. Harry looked back down at his plate and sighed a little.

Later on, after dinner, Dumbledore offered to let them sleep in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and the others accepted, only after Dumbledore told them that if they didn't sleep there, the only other place was the Great Hall, and that it was fine to go there with the threat of the roof's spell braking and rain pouring onto them in the middle of the night. They decided the warm common room with the solid ceiling sounded much more comfortable.

That night, the six of them stayed up quite late talking about what they would do next. They honestly didn't know what to do about Olaf and Voldemort- they were, as anyone would expect, incredibly unprepared for the return. The fire was losing it's glow, so Harry, Hermione and Ron took truns lighting it back up again so that they could see.

"We don't even have an idea where Voldemort might be." Hermione sighed.

"Well, of course we don't- we don't even know how he returned." Violet said.

"Maybe he went back to the graveyard?" Klaus suggested. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"No." He said. "That would be too obvious. He must've gone somewhere where we never would expect." Harry's scar twinged a little.

"What about Olaf, then?" Ron asked. "He can do magic, now. Voldemort must've somehow given him powers after he returned."

"But how? I've never heard of a muggle suddenly be granted powers. It just doesn't seem right." Harry argued.

"Maybe it's possible and we just don't know about it." Sunny added. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Sunny's right." Hermione said. "I don't know if you've realized it, but we've gone through things like that- finding out that something could be done that we never knew about. Like magic in the first place."

"And the life potion." Harry added. "What I still don't get about that, though, is why no one brought my parents back to life."

"What if it hadn't been discovered yet?" Klaus suggested. Harry shrugged.

"But see, that helps." Ron said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "We know Voldemort couldn't have used that potion."

"Right!" Harry exclaimed, smiling. "Snape said that there were things that stopped the potion from working, and one of the most important ones was that if they are evil, the potion won't work. It only works on good witches and wizards."

"So, we at least know that." Sunny said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I want to talk about something else now." Harry said quietly, looking at them. "Hermione, do you remember that book you found in Ron's attic?"

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one that was the newest version of _Famous Witches and Wizards of Modern Times_ or whatever it was called." Harry told her. She nodded.

"Harry, what does this have to do with ANYTHING important?" Ron complained. Harry ignored him; actually, everyone did.

"Do you remember reading anything about Lemony Leafe?" He asked. Everyone was silent again.

"Yes." Hermione finally said, eyes wide (she knew that Leafe was teaching there, she had obviously been listening to his and Josh's conversation). "She owns something… something that makes her…er… like, more powerful, or something." She continued, straining herself to remember. "Er… it was…oh…" She moaned, trying to remember. Harry looked a little anxious now. "A… a ring, yea, a ring, or something along those lines."

"A ring?" Klaus and Violet asked. "What is a ring going to do?" Klaus asked.

"Well, it had a name…" Hermione said. "The ring… of something." She said. "I'm sorry, I can't remember, Harry."

"It's okay." Harry said, looking a little disappointed and a little satisfied. Then, for no reason, he thought of the mirror of Erised. _Erised?_ He though. Then, it hit him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Arised. (A/N: pronounced like the letter a and rise. Arised.) That was it, the Ring of Arised!" Harry said, jumping to his feet with a smile. Hermione and Violet smiled too.

"That's right!" Hermione cooed. "I remember now- a powerful ring that gives the owner the ability to do all sorts of magic without a wand and most of the time without incantation. That and it is one of the most beautiful things you could ever see!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, I remember that!" Ron said suddenly. "It's a large blue rounded diamond set in pure gold." Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Ron, did you just remember something?" Sunny exclaimed. Ron looked very proud, then frowned.

"There was one more thing it did though…" There was silence. The Baudelaire's wouldn't know what it was, so they wouldn't go bursting out-

"WAIT!" Violet yelled quietly. "Klaus, wasn't that they book you were reading when we found you in the library?" Klaus froze, a grin appearing on his face. Harry suddenly realized he had a backpack on his back (A/N: Wow, such a good observer.). He took it off and pulled out a book. Just the book they needed.

Klaus and the other looked through the pages until the found a page labeled RINGS. They opened it all the way and skimmed down the page. Not far down, the found ARISED set in gold letters. On the next page was what they needed.

There, indeed, the same person who had looked at Harry when he had arrived to Hogwarts was now looking up at him from a book. She was humongous- height wise. Six feet, five inches according to the book. Something Harry hadn't noticed, though, when he came into the school and saw her was a walking stick. And the ring, glistening on her left hand on her ring finger. It was beautiful. Harry tore his eyes away from Leafe and onto the information about the ring.

"There." Violet said, pointing to a paragraph, and she read off:

Not only does this ring provide the things said above, it also glow and/or glistens when the wearer/owner is feeling embarrassed or extremely distressed. You can usually tell the difference between the two. The ring is clearly seeable to all in the area when it glistens and/or glows, and it is actually very bright. This is because people usually turn a bright pink when they are embarrassed, or a bright white when they are distressed. The ring is said to imitate these manners with the glowing.

Violet ended. They all looked at each other.

"Well, now we know who she is." Sunny said.

"A lot. What's up with the stick, though, she looked fine when we saw her?" Ron asked.

"It says here that she… er…" Harry paused, a looked of sadness and even pain crossing his face, "She fell down a flight of stairs."

"Ow." Ron groaned.

"That's not it," Hermione continued, "When she fell, she broke her leg and never fully healed. Doctors were and still are befuddled by this. They gave her everything and did everything to mend it, but she still needs a walking stick to stand up straight." Hermione finished quietly. Everyone looked a little uncomfortable.

"She seems to have had an… er… interesting life." Ron said quietly, grimacing a little.

They didn't know the half of it.

* * *

The next morning, Harry had a strong urge to get to breakfast. Not just because he was starving again, but he wanted to meet Leafe. That nights' intriguing discussion had made him very interested in her. She seemed to have had a weird life, but what if there was more? Harry wondered if she was hiding something from people. He didn't know why he wondered this, though. 

So, when he woke up, Harry quietly got off the couch and grabbed his jacket (hey, it was ruddy cold!) and hurried out of the common room.

When he got to the Great Hall, he realized how early it was. Barely anyone was there yet. Harry looked over at Gryffindor. Josh and Lila must've snuck out around them earlier, as they were sitting across from each other silently. Josh seemed to look up at her for a moment; slowly he dragged his fingers through his black hair and then continued eating. Harry changed his view and looked at the head table. Only one teacher was sitting there, and it just happened to be Leafe. Harry saw the ring on her finger now- bright blue and beaming. He smiled a little bit.

He walked down between the two tables and up to the head table. He stood directly in front of Leafe, who looked up at him, swallowing what was left in her mouth.

"Good morning." She said, smiling brightly. "Harry Potter, right? I would recognize you anywhere…" She said, trailing off a little, blinking at him.

"Er, yea. Nice to meet you." He said, outstretching his hand. She took it politely.

"Come, sit down." She offered, ushering quietly to the seat on her left (which just happened to be where Snape sat). Harry rushed around and took a seat next to her. "So," She said, examining him slightly. "I have always wanted to meet you. The _Daily Prophet's _lie made me keener to finally see you. I never trusted the Ministry, but…" She rolled her eyes a little.

"Trust me, anything that paper said about me was a lie. That and I'm not two years younger than I really am." Harry chuckled. Leafe chuckled a little, too.

"I didn't really trust that paper about anything." She added, smiling again.

"Yea." Harry agreed. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Well," Leafe said finally, setting her napkin down on her plate. "I should be off. It was nice meeting you, Harry. I hope that we can talk again some time." She said with an even brighter smile.

"Okay. Maybe, er… I could stop by sometime. At your office, I mean." Harry said. Leafe nodded and stood and reached behind her, where Harry had just noticed her walking stick was leaning. She limped silently away from the table. Harry stood up quickly as Snape walked through the doors. Harry watched as their eyes met when they walked passed each other half way through the hall. For moment they just looked at each other, then they both looked away quickly. Harry suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Leafe's ring. It was glistening brightly; and Leafe was blushing just slightly. Harry looked confused- was she embarrassed? No, Snape would have been too, though. Therefore, Leafe couldn't have been embarrassed.

The way Snape's face had gone white and how he seemed to look very uncomfortable convinced Harry differently.

A/N: BUM BUM. What could that mean? Why would they be embarrassed? How can Harry be sure that Leafe wasn't distressed (afraid) of Snape? All in future chapters… so R&R, no flames.

Oh, and here is this to keep you all wanting to read: SNEAK PREVIEW! Here is a hint, first: In a later chapter, two main characters are going on a DATE! But which two? Here is your sneak preview:

Harry prayed this would work. All he needed was for this to fail- he would fell horrible if it didn't follow through. He and Violet had been working on this for so long- he would feel horrible because he would let Violet down, first of all. She had put a lot of hard work in to this. She was the one who had told (paid) the bartender to get out for the night of the date. Then, of course, he would fail (BLANK) and (BLANK). If he didn't make this date work, he was very worried about how they would treat him._ Please_, he begged in his thoughts, _don't let anything ruin this. They deserve to be together._

All in a later chapter. Oh, and the(BLANK)'s mean that the name of the date-ees are there andyou can't know who they are yet!Hoped you like the sneak preview anyway. Well, at least you can eliminate one group: It is NOT Harry and Violet.

Yet.


	12. Chapter 12 Threatening Situations

Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is an EVIL chapter only; just because there is some things that you all should know… so here we go…

Count Olaf looked around in what were probably circles until he realized that those bloody kids were gone for good. They had gotten away- again. He wondered where they had went- they couldn't have gone terribly far. Well, unless of course they somehow got their filthy little hands on a portkey. Olaf shook terribly at what Voldemort might do if he found out that the kids were gone. Then again, Voldemort had only just come back and was still a little weak- what was the worst he could do?

Olaf shuddered again.

He knew that they couldn't of apparated out, though- it was a non-apparition area. Voldemort wasn't going to be happy when he, Olaf, had to tell him that the kids had gotten away while he was tangled in furry coats. That would be convincing. Olaf kicked the dirt madly and watched the dust float up and then hit the ground again. He wasn't just angry because he had lost the brats, though, but also because his jerk-loser baby of a girlfriend had bailed. She left right before Olaf said to her that he was going to go fetch the kids and that teacher. _How dare she break up with ME! ME! Why would she? I am perfect anyway…_he thought cruelly. He grinned menacingly to himself as he thought of himself turning her into the Dark Lord. But he didn't care anymore. He had just thought of something.

He sighed and suddenly shouted, "BELLA!" into the night air. There was a moment of silence. He doubted that his idea would actually work… and then, with a weird slooshing noise, Bellitrax Lestrange melted up through the very ground at his feet. He blinked at her. "Is it you?" he asked. "Really you?"

"Obviously." She growled back at him.

"But I thought that you were… uh… you know… in that big, dark, chocolate-covered graveyard underground?" He whispered. Bellitrax shot him a mean glare, her dark blue (A/N: Any idea what color her eyes are, anyway? Oh well, just go with that for now) eyes almost glowing in the darkness that surrounded the two of them.

"Hey, just because I like chocolate doesn't mean that everything in my case is chocolate-covered." She hissed. "And no, I didn't DIE. Apparently, I actually got hit by a half-killing spell instead of a full one. What I do not understand though, is why you called me, even though you thought I was dead."

"I suppose I thought it was worth a try." Olaf said, shrugging. "And how did you melt up through the ground?"

"I have been spying on the ministry. All going downhill, it is. So, why try and apparate when I can just come up with a spell?" She said. "So, what do you want? A favor? A new spell to learn? WINE?" She chuckled as he glared at her.

"One time, one time I drink a little too much wine, and you just can't let it go…" He growled. She laughed again. "So no, I don't want wine. Listen, the Dark Lord sent me off to fetch those brats we fought ten years ago and that Snape guy and what must now be his sister, or something. But…" He trailed off, looking away.

"YOU LOST THEM? The Dark Lord will MURDER you for loosing those brats!"

"I KNOW THAT!" He yelled back. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor, though, that involves some searching…"

"But I hate searching. I would much rather just go to the Dark Lord now and re-pledge my service to him and tell him about your mistake…"

"NO! Please, please, please, please, please do not do that! I have it under control, I just-"

"Need help? If you have it under control why do you need help from ME, Olaf?" Olaf got silent and blinked at her. "Besides, you haven't even mentioned what's in it for me."

"Well, if you help me we can split it." He said, smiling horribly, an odd twinkle appearing in his eyes. Bellitrax narrowed her eyes.

"Split what? ARE YOU HITTING ON ME!" She screeched. Olaf frowned and shook his head violently.

"NO! I mean split the reward. Imagine how much more the Dark Lord would appreciate you if you help capture his murderers…" Olaf tilted his head with a wicked smile. Bellitrax's eyes suddenly lit up with glee rather than hate, and a little grin of evil appeared across her face, too.

"Well, that does sound good… get me a bottle of wine and a bar of chocolate, too, and I will help you with whatever you want." Olaf smiled his most wicked smile.

"Good."

"Oh, and Olaf, what happened to Esme'?" She asked. Olaf grimaced a little. "We are no longer seeing each other. Not since about an hour ago. Why?" He asked suspiciously. Bellitrax shrugged.

"Just wondering… well, I should be going then, let me know if you need anything…" She smiled oddly and Olaf blinked at her, his face blank for what must've been five minutes as he watched her turn away and sink back into the ground.

"God, that's HOT!" He said, smiling hugely then turning around. "Well," He said to himself, "time to make a small visit to the Dark Lord." Olaf grinned and walked quickly over to a fallen tree, put his hand on it, and disappeared.

* * *

Voldemort was looking forward at the sight before him. Godric's Hallow. Where he had killed James and Lily and was defeated by the one-year-old Harry Potter. His grudge against Potter had grown since; being defeated another time, and risen for the second time. Voldemort was tired of rising and falling. This time, he swore to himself, Potter would be the one to fall. Anyway, he slid forward quietly and onto what had been the floor of the large house. The debris were spread everywhere- the scene made Voldemort uncomfortable and yet proud, remembering Lily's face as died there before him- he knew that the thought was horrible, but that was he. Horrible, terrible, and a full-fledged murderer.

He wiped around quickly as he heard a thud from behind him. Count Olaf was sitting on the ground, blinking up at him. Olaf jumped up quickly and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Tell me, Count, why is it that you have come to me with no one else?" Voldemort hissed quietly, turning away from Olaf and continuing to look at the remains of Potter's old home. Olaf coughed a little.

"Well, you see, my lord… they managed to get away and-" Olaf started.

"WHAT?" Voldemort yelled, turning back toward him. Olaf cowered, staring nervously into Voldemort's glowing red eyes.

"Now wait, don't take drastic measures!" He whimpered to him.

"Where is Potter and the others? I told you specifically that I wanted them tonight at this spot!" Voldemort continued. Olaf was shrinking down against a tree now as Voldemort took another step towards him.

"I know, I know, my lord, they just got away! But… I know where they are! And… er… I am going to go get them and bring them to you!" Olaf cried. Voldemort stopped and stood up straight again.

"Where are they, then?" He asked, his voice quiet and raspy again. Olaf thought frantically for a moment.

"…Hogwarts! Hogwarts school!" Olaf said suddenly, standing up and walking slowly toward Voldemort. "They got a portkey and went there. I thought I would let you know the change in plans before I rushed off to get them." He scratched the back his head nervously as the Dark Lord glared at him.

"Fine, then." Voldemort said. "I want them as soon as possible. They better be at that school. Or else, Count. You know what'll happen."

"Ha, yea, um, I'm going to just go then…" Olaf whimpered backing away.

"Fine. Bring them back to our hiding spot when you have them. Listen, though, I don't want to have to come and fetch you and those ruddy kids. You better not by lying to me. You better be sure that they are at Hogwarts, Count. Do not fail me." Voldemort finished.

"Yes… yes sir!" Olaf said finally, and rushed back to the portkey, praying to himself that they would be at Hogwarts like he had guessed. He gulped as he began to spin, the words of Voldemort still buzzing in his head like a large annoying bee.

_They better be at that school. Or else, Count._

A/N: Ohhh… what will happen in the next installment! R&R-ing is the only way to find out! NO FLAMES! Dun, dun, or else! BWAHAHAHAHA! Whoa, sorry, I know I am VERY weird.


	13. Chapter 13 It Doesn't Matter

Chapter 13

A/N: W00t, another new chapter! Sorry it took a while! We're now back to normal with Harry and the others and stuff, just to let you know. Also, for American Idol! the next chapter probably won't be up until next week or something because I am obsessed with this one! YEA! Anyway, here it is…

"So," Dumbledore said as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, Klaus and Sunny sat quietly around his desk in his office, "You can do what you please during the day while the students are at classes. Because of your ages, you are basically treated like Professors- except Sunny. If she would like to attend classes she may. She would technically be a first year…" Sunny smiled.

"I would love to. I don't really remember much from the last time I was here." She said, blushing a little. Harry doubted she would- it was ten years ago and she had only been an infant at the time.

They had headed up to Dumbledore's office directly after breakfast. They hadn't been sure of what to do after breakfast- since most of them had already attended Hogwarts for the seven years they didn't know if there was much they could do, really. Violet and Klaus looked at each other for a moment, then back at Dumbledore.

"If we wanted, could we just go and listen to some of the classes?" Violet asked. "Me and Klaus didn't really get a whole lot of knowledge last time we were here…" She trailed off a little. Dumbledore nodded with another smile.

"If you have nothing better to do you all may. It won't disturb the teachers if you just listen in." Dumbledore added. They all smiled at each other.

"So can we go into the staff room now?" Ron asked excitedly, sitting up. Dumbledore smiled.

"No. Only actual teachers can go in there. Sorry." He said sympathetically. Ron frowned and leaned back against the chair again. Harry knew he had always wanted to go in there and chuckled at his reaction. "So, if you have no more questions, you can be on your way…" Dumbledore said, nodding slightly to them.

"Thanks." Harry and the others said as they stood up and walked out together.

They decided as they left to go back to the common room first. Dumbledore had ever so graciously waved his wand and got them all clothes, and they decided that it was time to change, since they had been wearing the same clothes for more than a day. Dumbledore also said that he got the clothes from wherever they had been living so that they knew that it was really there clothes. Harry smiled, thinking that Dumbledore was just as kind and warm-hearted as ever, even though it looked possible that he could die at any moment… the thought made Harry frown and cringe sadly. But he did understand that Dumbledore was very old now, and that when it was time for him to go, he wouldn't use the Dellabrew potion to bring him back.

After changing their clothes, they all met back in the common room, very silently at first. After a few moments of awkward shifting and absolutely no sound Harry finally decided to speak up. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Klaus asked quietly, staring at his feet.

"About this Lemony Leafe thing. I think it is kind of a big deal." Harry said, looking at the people surrounding them. "I mean, she has incredible powers, and something has to be up with her and Snape…"

"Well, obviously. You told us how she was looking at him, and how he was looking at her. That's embarrassment if I've ever seen it." Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"I know. I just wonder why." Harry said, looking back down at his feet. He suddenly wondered what school she had gone to when she was younger… maybe she had gone to Hogwarts… the weird thing was she sounded like she was a bit French. French heritage, perhaps?

"Well, let's worry about prying into someone's personal life a little later. I want to go to the first class." Sunny said, standing up.

"Who is it with?" Violet asked ushering to a piece of paper that Dumbledore had given Sunny before they had left. Sunny sighed as she read it.

"Double Potions with Professor Leafe." Harry, Hermione, Ron, Klaus, and Violet exchanged interested looks. Violet looked back at Sunny and raised her eyebrows.

"I think that we'll join you." The others nodded, and with one last sigh from Sunny, they all got up from the comfortable black armchairs and walked out through the portrait hole.

The dungeons had improved quiet a bit since Harry had last seen them. Apparently Leafe wasn't the dark and dingy sort. Two candles floated over each table around the room, making the whole room much brighter. Leafe seemed to be keeping the outside world seeable down there too; she had a large picture on the wall that looked like the outside above them, changing every moment as it would outside. Overall the room was much more comfortable to be in. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, and Klaus took seats in the back corner of the room, while Sunny took a seat in the center of the room with some other Gryffindor girls, who were happy to let Sunny join them.

Harry suddenly smelled the smallest hint of cinnamon though. No wonder. Leafe had just opened the door and walked into the room, smiling. She quickly walked through a row of desk's and to the front of the room next to her desk. There was a moment of silence as she looked around. Then, she wordlessly turned around, grabbed a pair of rectangular periwinkle blue glasses, put them on and picked up a clipboard. "So…" She said quietly, looking around, "this is first year, right?" The class, minus Harry and the others, nodded. "Good!" She said, setting the clipboard back down. "Today," she continued, "I think that we will begin with talking about a few of the ingredients that we'll be using in our potions this year, and then if we have time, we may possibly discuss the potion we'll be learning in a few days…"

"At least she's kinder than Snape ever was." Hermione said quietly, looking over at Harry. Harry shrugged, not really paying attention. He was observing the room again, mainly around Leafe's desk. He thought for a moment that he had seen a light coming out of one of her drawers a little, but when he did a double take and looked back he didn't see anything. He looked back at Leafe, who was just discussing something about Wolfsbain.

The class went by fairly quickly. Even though she was just telling them about something's, she wasn't boring. Just something about her made you want to pay attention. Harry felt a little weird admitting that to himself but knew that it was true. He decided to stay after and talk to her for a moment afterward.

"Hello Harry." She said as he walked up to her. She was sitting at her desk and had just removed her glasses. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, well, yea, I guess." Harry paused for a moment, trying to decide what to say. "I was just wondering exactly how you got that ring?" Harry had wanted to know how she had gotten a hold of it, because it seemed pretty unlikely that she just stumbled upon it. Someone wouldn't just leave a powerful ring just sitting on the ground. There was a long pause where Leafe looked away and grabbed a red and gold ring box from one of her drawers.

"It was a gift." She said quietly, handing Harry the box. "From someone I used to go to school with." Harry observed the box, looking for writing saying whom it was from. Nothing. The box was velvety and soft as he held it, and it had a black inside. He handed it back to her.

"Who from?" He asked. He knew he was prying, but who could've acquired such a powerful piece of jewelry? Leafe shook her head.

"Just a person. It doesn't really matter who." She smiled, shrugging a little. Harry sighed and then decided to drop it. It didn't matter. Maybe whoever gave it to her hadn't known about the powers, and had just thought that is was a ring…

Harry smiled a little. "Okay, then. Well, I'm just going to go catch up with the others." Leafe smiled at him, and he turned and walked out quickly.

A/N: I know this chapter kind of really didn't do a lot for any of you, but I just wanted to get out the fact that no one knows who gave her the ring and that there might be something glowing in the drawer (not the one with the ring box). R&R no flames! I'm gonna try and write the next chapter fast so I can get it on before or right after I go to Canada/get back from Canada. YAY! Everyone go check updated profile, BTW!


	14. Chapter 14 Knives

Chapter 14

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a long time, but please! SPARE ME! (is murdered) Okay, well, that's beside the point. Here is chapter 14, and just to warn you, it is a little creepy at some points…

Harry sat very silently in the common room that night. He was kept awake not only by the sounds of the others breath and Ron's insane snoring, was the fact that Leafe was obviously trying to hide something from Harry and everyone else. What made Harry angry was that he had no clue what provoked her to refuse to tell who had given her the ring- had it been someone who was now an enemy? Someone Harry knew? Someone Harry trusted? He didn't know. But he wanted to.

That wasn't the only thing wondering aimlessly through his mind, though. What about how Leafe and Snape acted toward each other? Not only was it making Harry suspicious, but also it was making him deeply nervous. What if the looks they had given each other were looks of something more like fear rather than embarrassment? What if Snape had done something to hurt Leafe or vice versa? Harry couldn't figure it out. Also running through his mind was Snape's sister. She had been there at every meal but failed to be located at any other point during the day and night. Where could she have been? And how did she manage her way onto the ceiling that quickly the first night they met? He doubted that she would just climb up effortlessly and soundlessly in a matter of no more than thirty seconds.

But the most miniscule question running through his mind was turning out to be the most important to him: What was Leafe hiding in her desk drawer? Obviously something had been there; it had been glowing. Leafe had seemed not to notice it, though. Was that just to keep Harry from thinking that it was something important? Or was Harry only just thinking he was seeing something glowing? He simply couldn't figure out the whole thing.

"_Harry_?" A whisper came out through the silence. It was a cold whisper, and long like it was coming from nowhere. It was practically silent. Harry twitched a little and slowly sat up, pulling his wand from his pocket silently. "_Harry_?" Came the cold whisper again. His scar began to tingle and he looked around, blinking, trying to see into the darkness… "_Harry? HARRY_?" The voice was getting louder. Harry fought himself to try and cease from standing.

"_Lumos" _He whispered so quietly that he barely heard himself, and also so that his lips barely moved. A small light flickered on from the end of his wand. He looked around. Everyone was where they had been when they had gone to sleep, and there was no one else in the room. He gasped for air as quietly as possible. The whispers had stopped. There was utter silence. He swallowed. That had been insanely strange. And yet, he did not let his wand light go out. He kept looking around quietly, not even letting his thoughts drift.

Then, there was a noise behind him, which made him jump. He wiped around, but again failed to see anything. But then he saw it. While shifting back to turn back to his normal position, there was a bright glint of silver from the far corner of the room. His air got caught in his throat, and, knowing his was probably making a bad decision, he stood up slowly. With his scar twinging, he stepped cautiously around the others and toward the tall dark figure that was standing there. The silver glinted again, but he could see it clearer. He could just barely make out what the figure had.

Knifes. Five of them with each hand. A person was standing there, holding five knifes in each hand, and Harry was walking right to them. He grimaced and took another cautious step forward, the light from his wand just barely beginning to illuminate the persons figure and face. Harry paused. There was another eerie silence, and then shifting. Someone behind him was waking up.

_Crap. _Harry thought as the person in front of him held up one hand and wiggled their fingers, making the knifes look attached to them, and also giving them an eerie glow. Harry froze. Someone's hand was on his shoulder. He turned his head around, only to see Violet; she looked just as nervous as he did. She shrieked quietly and Harry knew why as he turned his head back toward the person.

The person was standing directly in front of him, holding their hand up to him. Harry gasped, realizing that they had not been holding knifes. The knifes were jetting out from their fingertips.

Before Harry or Violet could move or make a sound, one hand clasped over each of their mouths, and Harry's wand fell to the floor, so that the person's face was not visible. "_Harry Potter. Voldemort wants you." _Hissed the cold voice. It was coming from the person. He felt their cold breath pierce his warm skin, and his scar burned. He slowly turned his head toward Violet whose hand seemed to limply fall from his shoulder. His scar was on fire and he screamed through the person's hand when he saw Violet; blood was trickling down her neck, where the knifes were placed… _"You haven't been watching yourself. Nor anyone else that you love…"_

"AHH!" Harry screamed, sitting bolt up right. It had been a dream. All that pain, just a dream. But he still felt his head throbbing. The pain had definitely been real…but the images had been unreal. Right?

Harry felt sweat beading down his forehead, as he sat there, sunlight pouring in through the window to the common room. He seemed to have woken up the others, who were stretching and sitting upright now. He must've fallen asleep when he was thinking, because he couldn't even ever remember being in the least bit tired. Anyway, Violet was the first person to fully wake up. Harry blinked at her for a moment, and sighed in relief because indeed, she had not been hurt in anyway that he could see.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked quietly, rubbing her eyes for a moment.

"Uh…yea." Harry couldn't find any other words to say. It felt like his heart was in his throat and he could barely say anything, anyway. "J-just a bad dream, t-that's a-all." He mumbled. He had to admit he was still quite shaken from the dream he had just had. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and then swung his legs off the couch so that his feet were resting motionlessly on the floor.

"Was it about… about you-know-who again, Harry? I mean, now that he's returned and all maybe he can plague your dreams again." Ron suggested. Harry merely shrugged instead of trying to talk again. He was afraid he might get sick if he tried to speak any more.

"W-what time is it?" Harry managed to ask quietly. Klaus looked at the watch he had been wearing.

"Early." He said, looking up. "It's only about 6:30 am, according to my watch." Harry and the others moaned. No wonder they were all still so tired looking.

"Well," Harry said, regaining some self-control, and letting himself calm down, "We still have a little while until we have to go down for breakfast. Why don't you all get some more sleep?" Everyone looked at each other for a moment, and then at Harry. There was a long, annoying silence hanging in the room. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"I guess. Will you be okay though, Harry?" Harry tried to fake a smile.

"Yes. I'll be fine." He said quietly. The others nodded and one by one slowly laid back down and went back to sleep.

But Harry didn't.

He stood up as soon as he knew everyone was at least dozed off and slid quietly out of the common room. He prayed that Crescent would be there that morning; he needed to ask her exactly how she got up onto the ceiling. At least that would be one less thing that was bothering him.

He walked down the long bright corridors for what seemed like hours to him, but was in fact not more than five minutes. He finally reached the Great Hall, and as he entered, he saw again that Leafe was one of the few people already in the room. He quickly slid between the tables and up to her.

"Professor?" He asked quietly, "Do you know if Magnolia Crescent is here?" Leafe was quiet for a moment and then looked at him.

"I haven't seen her this morning." She said simply. "Although," Leafe continued quietly, "You may want to check Professor Snape's classroom, I believe he was letting her stay there." Harry gave her a small nod and she replied with a large smile. Harry grinned a little and then rushed out of the hall.

He rushed to Snape's classroom (which he never would've done except for this situation), hoping that Crescent would indeed be there. He rushed down a few sets of stairs and finally reached the DADA classroom. Slowly and quietly, he pushed the door open. And there she was. She was sitting at Snape's desk, leaning back in his chair. Harry gasped. He began sweating and his air got caught in his throat again. It was definitely Crescent, but something was different about her. Her hands were different. Then, finally, Harry figured out why.

It was the five knifes that were jetting out of her fingertips on both hands.

A/N: …DUNDUNDUN. Oh, what could this mean? Was Harry's dream really a dream? To find out in the next chapter, R&R (no flames!).


	15. Chapter 15 Favors and Regrets

Chapter 15

A/N: Alright, all I have for an author's note today is here is chapter 15, because I know that you all HATE waiting for more! OH, and also I just realized that I think I kept putting 'knifes' when it should've been 'knives' so I'll change that I guess.

Harry was grounded to the spot. He couldn't move at all, he had even stopped breathing for the time being. Seeing the knives glittering it the light at the end of Crescent's fingertips brought him back to his dream. Had that been her in his dream? There was an eerie silence and she looked up at him. She smirked.

"Mr. Potter. How can I help you today?" She asked as though trying to be warm and inviting, but it sent a chill down Harry's spine to hear the same cold voice he had heard in his dream. "Do you like?" She asked him, outstretching her hand and wiggling her fingers to him. He stared at the knives for a moment, and then took a cautious step forward.

"So…" He whispered, "Is that how you got up on the ceiling? I mean, is that how you got up so quickly?" She gave him a small smile.

"Yes." She answered simply. There was another silence and she turned away from him. "Mr. Potter, can you do me a favor?" She asked very quietly. Harry thought it over for a moment.

"Uh… sure?" Harry said, even though he had made it sound like a question. She suddenly jumped up from her seat and in the blink of and eye she had pinned Harry to a wall- literally. Her hand was placed around his neck, the knives digging into the wall behind him. He decided it wasn't smart to struggle- she had another had full of knives that with one swish could… he tried not to think about that. She tilted her head like a dog and frowned at him. Harry felt beads of sweat running down his forehead and his scar began to burn.

"You will not tell a single person about what you have encountered in this room. You will leave and pretend it never happened. You will trust me. Do you understand?" She said in a hushed voice, her freezing breath running over Harry's face. He closed his eyes and looked away. She began to lift her free hand. "Do you understand?" She repeated, but with more of a harsh tone to her voice.

"Y-yes!" Harry whispered, praying that she wouldn't tighten her grip. She didn't. Slowly, she took a step back and ripped her hand away, the knives pulling effortlessly out of the wall. Harry stumbled away quickly, preparing to leave. But he stopped, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and turned back to her. She was no long facing him. "So… does this mean that you're…" He began slowly.

"No." She answered quietly, still not facing him. He watched silently as the knives made a weird noise and practically melted back into her hand (which Harry thought looked kind of gross). "I would never work for Voldemort."

Harry nodded and looked away. He reached out and set his hand on the doorknob. He wondered about her and her hands with knives. But he didn't stay and ask. He turned the knob and wordlessly left the room.

Harry went straight to breakfast after that. He was still tangled in his own thoughts, and accidentally ignored the several people who greeted him and asked him where he was. Silently he sat down between Violet and Josh.

"Mr. Potter? Are you okay?" Josh asked, waving his head in front of Harry's lowered face. He nodded dully, staring down unfathomably at his plate.

"Harry?" Violet asked, setting her hand on his shoulder. Harry's head pricked up and he was reminded of his dream once more. He looked at Violet and could see in his mind the blood trickling down her neck… he shook the thought away.

"I'm fine." Harry finally said.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, looking up and talking through a mouth full of egg. Harry looked at him for a moment.

"Just…" Harry was having trouble thinking of an excuse. Nothing would really come to mind. "I… went to… the bathroom." He shrugged and looked down again. That had to be his worst excuse yet.

"You were in the bathroom for a half an hour?" Violet asked, staring at him. Harry blushed a blood red color and slapped his hand to his forehead. It WAS the worst excuse he had come up with.

"Well…" He paused, thinking, "See, I wasn't in the bathroom for that long, but I ran into…" He paused again. He was at a loss- he tried to think of a ghost he had run into. The others were staring at him. He blushed again. "Into… Peeves! Yes, I ran into Peeves!" Harry sighed in relief- the others seemed to accept that answer.

"Whatever you say." Hermione said, and then continued eating her food. Harry looked back down at his empty plate.

"Uh… d-do you want a-anything, M- Mr. Potter?" Lila asked, looking up at him. Harry turned his head and saw her sitting next to Ron, and across from Josh. He shook his head and stared at her. Not only did her name remind him of his mother, but she seemed to look like his mother, too. He smiled a little. Her eyes were very round, but they resembled the color of Harry's mothers' eyes. She had short, red-ish brown hair that seemed to be about the same color of his mothers', except shorter. Much shorter. Lila looked back up at him and grinned. "Um…" She said quietly. Harry blushed and looked away.

"Sorry." He mumbled. She nodded. He turned his attention up to the head table, where more teachers were showing up. Harry turned his head and saw that Snape and Crescent had just walked in the room. At first he thought he was seeing doubles. They really had to be brother and sister; they looked like twins! They walked together up to the table and then Crescent sat far from Snape, at the other end of the table, as Snape himself took his seat next to Leafe. And again, they avoided eye contact. "I need to go." Harry said suddenly, starting to stand up.

"Wha- why?" Klaus asked suddenly, looking up at him. He was sitting across from Violet, and next to Sunny. Harry paused and thought for a moment.

"…The bathroom." He said, before quickly walking away from their staring faces. But, he wasn't going to the bathroom, obviously.

He was going to Leafe's classroom.

After rushing down the corridors, he finally reached her classroom. He had practically been running because he wanted to do what he was planning before breakfast ended and everyone started going to his or her classes. He quickly and quietly opened her door, walked in, and closed it again behind him. He quickly stumbled over to her desk. He saw it. It could just barely see a faint glow being emitted from the second drawer down on the left side. After a quick glance around, and a strong feeling of regret, he pulled open the drawer.

Harry gasped loudly, and let two words escape his mouth:

"A pensive!"

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Is that really what Harry saw? Does Leafe really have a pensive in her classroom? All in the chapter to come… R&R, no flames!

Har, har, that didn't take long to get up, did it!


	16. Chapter 16 Memory One Sirius's Situation

Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, I'm just going to go ahead and start typing the actual story…

Harry's mouth was open in shock as he stared down at what seemed to be a pensive. At least that's what he thought it was; rather than the contents being a silvery color, it was more of a pale gold like color. He wondered what it really was. Regretting his actions, he slowly reached to his pocket and pulled out his wand. Silently, he prodded at the contents. Nothing happened. But if nothing was happening, then it wasn't a pensive. Harry could still clearly remember from previous experiences that whenever he poked at the contents with his wand, they had begun to spin. The contents in this weren't even attempting to move. He wrinkled up his nose, trying to think. He wished so much that it had been a pensive though; he may have barely known Leafe yet, but he had wanted to know about her and Snape's past. It all seemed ruined now, because he knew that she wouldn't tell him.

He suddenly realized that he had turned away from the item while he was thinking. He paused, still facing the opposite direction, listening to a very quiet swishing noise. He whipped around, grinning. The gold contents were spinning. That meant that it was most likely a pensive.

He leaned over Leafe's pensive, his grin turning into a frown. He was suddenly having second thoughts- there had to be a really good reason that Leafe hadn't just told him. Unfortunately, he didn't really have time to think it over, and fell effortless forward into the pensive.

There was a long pause before Harry finally hit the ground with a thud. He could see that he was obviously still at Hogwarts, but he was out on the grounds. He looked around- it was a rainy day, but it wasn't raining at the moment. It seemed to have been though; the ground was soaked and the grass squished under his feet as he took a step forward. He saw Sirius, Remus and his father sitting under s tree. Harry felt like he was back in their fifth year. He must've been, considering how young they looked. Harry felt strangely like a kid again while watching them.

Only Lupin seemed to be doing something remotely productive. He was reading again. Harry grinned as he looked at his father and Sirius, who looked positively bored out of their minds.

"Rain ruins everything." Sirius mumbled madly. Harry stepped closer so he could hear them better. "Sorry, Prongs." He added, looking at Harry's father who looked very upset now.

"Evan's never comes out when it rains! I had it all planned out this time…" He groaned. He fell backward and laid flat on the wet grass. He didn't really seem to mind.

"I told you that you should've had a back-up plan. I told you it looked gray out since we woke up." Lupin said smoothly, his nose still buried in his book. Sirius and James groaned.

"Yes, almighty Moony." Sirius growled. "Do you ALWAYS have to be right?" He crossed his arms and Lupin looked up from his book momentarily.

"Apparently so." He stated. They chuckled briefly and then they were silent again. Harry turned away. If this was Leafe's pensive, then where was Leafe?

He saw her.

She had just walked outside, striding across the grass. Harry stared at her. He was suddenly very glad that he hadn't brought Ron along, because there would've been a lake or drool at his feet. Leafe was stunning; she was still tall for her age and she remained a twig, but her green eyes were literally glowing. She was smiling brightly, too. She looked much happier in her memory, compared to the slightly depressed look she had in the present. He wondered why. Then he turned around, just in time to see James nudge Sirius in the ribs. They all turned around and looked at her. Harry stared at Sirius, who seemed quite awestruck until James shoved him forward. Sirius stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi." She said quietly looking at him. Harry rushed over.

"Hello." He said. There was a long silence between the two.

"Uh…" She said quietly, looking around briefly "Is there something I can do for you, Sirius?" There was another pause, before Sirius finally nodded.

"Urg, yea, I was…uh… wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?" Harry grinned at this. So did Leafe.

"With just you or with your friends over there too?" She asked. Sirius was very still for a moment, thinking to silently.

"Uh… with my friends?" He said, but he seemed to be asking her opinion more.

"Pleasant, then! Perhaps tomorrow?" She asked. Sirius grinned wildly and nodded. She nodded too, and then began to walk off. Sirius seemed stuck to the ground for a moment, until he almost fell backward. He steadied himself and ran back over to James and Remus, exclaiming what had just happened. Harry could barely hear James saying: "It's a start. You do realize it's still not a date though, right?" But Harry didn't stay to hear them. He looked over at Leafe, who had taken a seat next to a familiar looking boy, who was also skinny and slightly tall, with greasy black hair and a long hooked nose.

Snape.

Harry walked over to them quickly so he could hear them talking. Snape sounded just a little bit angry, and yet he didn't sound as angry as he had ever gotten with Harry or any of the other Gryffindor's.

"How can you like those prats?" Snape asked Leafe, glaring over at the three boys.

"First off, Severus, they aren't prats. They are just… rude at times…" She said, also looking their direction briefly. "And I do apologize that you don't get along, but I still consider them friends." Snape paused. Harry expected him to yell or get very angry, or something that was considered overreacting. But Harry was very shocked when he was calm.

"Understood." He said quietly, looking away from James, Sirius, and Remus. Harry wondered why Snape was being so… un-Snape-ish. "So, what was Black asking you?"

"He was asking if I would like to sit around with him and the rest of the marauders tomorrow." Leafe said quietly (a/n: yea, Leafe also calls them the marauders). Snape raised his eyebrows.

"And you obliged?" He asked, looking a little stunned.

"Of course. It's not a date." She said quickly, turning toward Snape. There was a long pause before Snape nodded.

"I see. You have a point, it isn't a date, really…" Snape trailed off, then dug into his pack that was to his left. As Leafe watched him dig, Harry turned around to see if his father and his friends were still there. They had shifted over to a nearby bush. Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed when he was watching Leafe and Snape. He turned back around. The two in front of him had stopped talking, so Harry slid over to the marauders, whom were whispering quietly among the three of them.

"Where is Wormtail, anyway?" Lupin asked quietly. He had put his book away by this time.

"God only knows." James mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly. "But it doesn't matter. He doesn't really do anything anyway. We'll fill him in when we see him again." Harry cringed at the thought of Wormtail. _The evil bastard _Harry thought madly, put pushed the thought away from him.

"Why did you bring us back here again, Padfoot?" Lupin asked. Both James and Lupin turned their attention onto Sirius. He grinned.

"I know they like each other." He said slyly, ushering toward Leafe and Snape, who Harry thought were now working on a paper together. "And how and I supposed to ask Leafe out when she likes… _him…_ more than me? We make her hate _Snivellus _over there. What better way to end this day? Embarrassing Snape _and_ making Leafe hate him!" Sirius finished. Harry stared at them. What were they thinking! James grinned.

"Excellent." He agreed. Lupin looked a little disgusted for a moment, then, without making any feeble attempt to look happy about it, he nodded. "What do we do though?" James asked, again looking at Leafe and Snape.

"Well…" Sirius began. Harry wanted to hear what they had planned, but Leafe and Snape had started talking again. Harry glanced at the marauders, and then quickly walked back over to Leafe and Snape.

"Uh… so do you get it now?" Snape asked, looking at Leafe. She stared down at the parchment for a moment longer, then nodded.

"Yes. Thank you." She said, grinning up at him. She handed it back to him. After another moment, Snape finally finished putting it away in his pack. They both stood up and walked over near the lake.

"Um, you know, Lemony, there was something I wanted to ask you…" Snape said very quietly as Harry walked behind them. Harry raised his eyebrows. Leafe stopped very abruptly and stared at the ground. She started to blush, almost like she already knew what he was going to ask… but either way, Harry didn't find out, because at the moment, Sirius, James, and Lupin walked over to them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Sirius cooed lightly, staring at Snape, who had turned their way. He already managed his wand out.

"Bugger off, you three. We're a little busy." Snape growled. Leafe smacked her hand to her forehead, mumbling, "Not again…"

"Sirius, could we talk later, I just-" Leafe began, but was quickly cut off.

"Snivellus, why so grumpy? Hiding something, perhaps?" James said, smirking as Snape began to blush.

"I said, bugger off!" Snape yelled, raising his wand. Harry's stomach lurched and he wondered why Sirius and James didn't have their wands out yet; then he saw it. Sirius was holding his behind his back so that Snape and Leafe couldn't see it.

"Why don't we-" Leafe tried again. No lucky.

"Ooh, I think Snivellus is getting mad…" Sirius said in a mocking tone. Snape pulled his wand back and started to yell Expelliarmus when Sirius waved his wand (which was still behind his back) and made Snape turn to face Leafe. Sirius had made sure to make it look like he had actually turned toward her. Now Snape was already half way done saying the spell and didn't realize what happened until the spell had already erupted from his wand. Harry wished he could have been solid so he could've done something.

A blue light erupted from his wand and it Leafe right in the gut. They all jumped, a little shocked at how far back she had flown. They jumped again when she landed with a loud splash in the lake. There was a very long, silent pause.

"Snape?" Sirius yelled as though it had really been Snape's fault. Both Sirius and Snape ran to the edge of the lake, waiting for her to come back up.

"ARG!" She screeched as she surfaced. She swam quickly to the shore. Sirius helped her. By the time she was standing again, water was dripping off her and her hair was in her face. She even seemed to be covered in a thin layer of slime. She whipped toward Snape. "What the bloody hell was that for!" She yelled.

"I…uh… it was…not me! Look at him! He did it!" Snape yelled, pointing toward Sirius, who had put an innocent look on his face.

"Why would you blame him, when everyone saw that it was you!" She yelled. "You turned toward me, you casted the spell!" She screamed. Harry jumped again; he had never known that she really could scream since she was so quiet all the time. She stomped off quickly, Sirius, James and Lupin following behind. Harry looked at Snape, who was still rooted to the spot. He was as white as a ghost. And for once, Harry actually felt a little bad for him.

Harry didn't have much time to mull it over, though. The memory was fading, and another one was taking its place.

A/N: Yes. I know. That was so mean of me. Ah well, hope you liked, R&R, no flames! Also, yes, Wormtail is not important enough to be in this chapter! Oh, and btw, this is the first of three memories, so in the next chapter, Harry will still be in her pensive, k? Kay!


	17. Chapter 17 Memory Two Rain Kisses

Chapter 17

A/N: On with the story! So, we last left Harry sitting in Leafe's pensive just as the first memory fades into the next, so… yeah. Continuing…

Before Harry really knew it, he was sitting down in a wood chair next to a table where four people were sitting. He guessed that he was in Hogsmeade and most likely in Three Broomsticks. He looked at the kids sitting at the table. Lupin and James were sitting across from Leafe and Sirius. They were talking to each other in hushed voices, so Harry scooted a little bit closer.

"I don't think he meant to. I bet it was just an accident." Leafe was saying, looking at table. "But, I still think that either way he could've at least tried to avoid me!"

"Huh? Oh, right, yea." Sirius said. He had been staring at Leafe, but stopped when she looked up. She grinned at him a little bit. Sirius smiled at her, and then when she looked back down at the table, he gave James the thumbs-up. James grinned back at him while Lupin rolled his eyes and looked down at the book he had in his hands. Harry figured that they were talking about what Snape had done- sort of. "Listen, Leafe, Snivellus is just an arsehead. I bet he meant to hit you." Sirius continued, snickering. Leafe looked up at him again and Harry sighed. He bet that Leafe didn't like what Sirius had just said.

"Severus is not an arsehead!" She growled, staring at a now shocked Sirius. "Well… maybe he can be at times, but he isn't always!" She corrected herself. Sirius grinned.

"If you say so." Sirius said sarcastically, raising his hands in submission. He set them back down and sipped his butterbeer. Leafe frowned and stood up.

"I'm going to the washroom." She said quietly and began to walk off.

"Alright. We'll be here when you get back." James called. Harry stood up. He doubted that Leafe had just lied to them, but he wanted to make sure. And of course, when he rounded the corner that Leafe just had, She was leaning against the wall with her wand pointed toward herself. She whispered something and suddenly she was gone. Harry raised his eyebrows and quickly went back over to James, Lupin, and Sirius.

"That prank you played was really dumb, you know that, right?" Lupin growled at them. Sirius and James shrugged. "She'll eventually find out what you did. And when she does, let's just say you won't be going out with _anyone_ for a few weeks."

"She's not going to find out, okay! We did what we needed to. She doesn't trust Snivelly anymore, and she'll be with us more and more." Sirius said, glaring back at Lupin. "The deed was done."

"I agree. So just keep your human form on, eh, Moony?" James said, grinned. Lupin glared coldly at James.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you two then." He finished before closing his mouth in a fashion that said "I'm not going to say anything else." Sirius and James rolled their eyes and continued the conversation among the two of them.

"Mooney's got a point though, Padfoot, what if she does find out? Or what if Snivellus convinces her that we did it?" James asked quietly.

"Listen, Snape isn't going to be able to convince her that somehow I made him turn toward her. Even if he does know I did that with my wand behind my back. He has no evidence." Sirius said, frowning.

"WHAT!" Someone yelled suddenly, making Harry jump. The voice was right next to him but no one was there. Suddenly, though, Leafe appeared. She must've made herself invisible so she could listen to their conversation. That was brilliant.

"L- Leafe! How long h-have you been standing there!" Sirius stuttered.

"Long enough!" She growled loudly, making several people look that direction. "You three made Snape do that! How dare you!" She yelled at them. Harry felt a little bad for poor Lupin, who didn't want to have any part of it in the first place.

"L-Leafe, just-" James began.

"No!" She yelled. "You three are disgusting! I thought for a moment that you might've been descent and were telling the truth! I don't know why though. I knew you didn't like Severus, and it only makes sense that the marauders would do something like that!" She yelled. She turned and her heel and quickly stomped out of the pub. All three of the marauders looked very shocked unhappy.

"Hate to say it, but I told you so." Lupin said, looking at them.

"Oh, shut up, Moony!" Sirius and James yelled in unison.

Harry suddenly felt a rush of air and he found himself outside, sitting on the sidewalk next to Leafe. She had tears in her eyes now. Harry imagined why- she had yelled at Snape and walked away from him when he hadn't really done anything. Then she went with the people who had actually done it. She must've felt horrible. Sad and frustrated. For some reason, it reminded Harry of his fifth year, and how angry he and Cho had gotten at each other because she just wouldn't stop crying about Cedric. Harry stared at the young Leafe for a moment before she put her hands to her face.

"Stupid." She said, obviously talking about herself. "So bloody stupid!" She removed her hands and looked up, sniffing slightly. She looked like she was trying extremely hard not to cry. Harry looked up, too. It was again a dark and rainy day. Harry wondered if it was the same day or a different one. It looked like it could start raining at any moment to Harry.

And it did.

It began pouring. Harry, who wasn't getting wet since he technically wasn't there, turned toward Leafe. She still had her head looking up, but now her eyes were closed. She didn't look too happy. She was already soaked. "Brilliant." She said sarcastically, opening her eyes and looking down. Her hair fell in her face and she blew a strand away from her right eye. She sighed heavily and suddenly someone walked up behind her. Snape took a seat next to her, holding up his wand, which seemed to make an invisible umbrella. Leafe quietly squeezed some water from her sleeve.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Snape asked, blinking at her curiously.

"Because those stupid marauders are in there." She said, pointing at Three Broomsticks. "I would rather be soaked than spend another minute with them."

"Did they…" Snape thought for a moment, "…let it slip that it was their fault yesterday?" Leafe smiled at him.

"Well, I was sort of spying." She admitted. The chuckled for a moment, then Leafe continued, "I'm so sorry Severus. I should've believed you. I should've remembered that the marauders would do something as idiotic as make you blast me into the lake." She chuckled again.

"It's okay. I guess I should've realized that they would do something like that." Snape admitted, scratching his head. They were silent for a moment. "So, uh… everything is okay now?" He asked quietly.

"Everything is peachy." Leafe said. She smiled. "Uh, well… I'm going to back to my common room and dry off." She said quietly, standing. Snape stood up as well.

"Uh, yes. That's good then." He said, looking away from her. Harry stood up also and watched silently. "I needed to go to the book store. So, I guess… I'll see you at dinner."

"Um, yea. At… dinner." She answered quietly. They gave each other a little grin, then turned in opposite directions and began walking off. _That's it? I thought for sure there would be more to that._ Harry thought. But nothing was happening. The memory still wasn't changing. Harry looked at Leafe, who had suddenly stopped and turned around. "Severus!" She called back. Snape turned around and looked at her. She looked down and started back his way. "Um, I forgot that there was something I wanted to give you…" She said to him, covering her head with arm from the rain, even though it wasn't helping.

"Oh… kay…" Snape said quietly. "I don't know what you would want to give _me_, though-" Snape stopped talking. Leafe wasn't slowing down. She walked right up to him, and didn't stop moving until her lips were pressed against his.

Harry jumped away from the two, gasping slightly. _Okay, wasn't quite expecting that! _Harry yelled in his head. He raised his eyebrows and watched them. They stood there for a long time. Harry looked briefly at the window of Three Broomsticks, though. There was Sirius, James, and Lupin's faces, staring out at Leafe and Snape. Lupin and James looked shocked, while Sirius was looking more… depressed. Harry felt horrible thinking it, but deep down he knew that Sirius sort of deserved it.

Finally, after at least two minutes, Leafe pulled away from Snape. He looked as shocked as James and Lupin. Snape looked straight ahead for a moment, then up (yea, up because she is so tall) at Leafe.

"I… that…we…you…" Snape said very quietly, like he was still trying to figure out what had just happened, and he began to blush. Harry grinned a little bit. Leafe giggled.

"Just thought you deserved it." She said, blushing. She smiled at him, and then quickly ran off through the rain. Snape stared at her for a moment longer as she ran off. Snape was also soaked now; he had been too preoccupied with what was happening between him and Leafe and he had left his hand that was holding his wand fall to his side. He pushed his hair back out of his face.

"That was, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me." Snape said to himself, smiling. Harry smiled too. But he couldn't help but wonder why, that in the present, they avoided each other, when in this time, they seemed to really like each other. Maybe even love. _I never thought Snape could love, though… _Harry thought. It dawned on him. The memory was changing and he wondered if something had happened to Leafe or Snape. Something that changed them and their 'relationship'.

Something bad.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! What could that mean? R&R, no flames, to find out!


	18. Chapter 18 Memory Three Tears

Chapter 18

A/N: Yay, another chapter! Now, again, Harry is still in her pensive going onto the final memory, blah, blah, blah, you should know this already. But, before I begin, I would like to send a big shout-out to both WolfbainKohaku and storseshavehalls, my two very faithful reviewers. Thanks both of you for reviewing almost every chapter! WONDERFUL! Okay, continuing…

Harry felt a small burst of wind and then was suddenly outside in the dark. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He wondered if this was the last memory or not- he assumed it was getting late in the morning and was worrying that students would start coming into Leafe's class and seeing that she had a pensive. He was more afraid of Leafe herself walking into her classroom, though, and discovering that Harry had been invading her privacy. He shivered a little bit and took a couple steps closer to the lake, when he heard someone talking. He quickly walked over to the lakes edge and looked around. He didn't see anyone. He heard someone saying something again and he turned around.

Snape was walking toward him. Harry wondered why Snape was there and no one else was, though… then Harry looked up as he heard the voice once more.

"Severus! Severus, up here!" Whispered Leafe. She was up in a tree, apparently waiting for Snape. Snape walked over to the tree quietly and hoisted himself up. Leafe leaned down and grabbed his hands, and then pulled him up next to her. Harry grinned and pulled himself up too, so that he was sitting on a lower branch.

"Hello." Snape said quietly to her as he sat down.

"Bonjour." She said. Snape blinked at her and then smiled. There was a long silence. "I realized that there was something you wanted to tell me the other day before the marauders interrupted." She said, looking at him. "What was it?" Snape went pale and swung his feet a little.

"Oh, uh... that…" He said. Harry could tell that he was shaking now. "Heh, it was… nothing." He said, waving his hand around airily and faking a smile. Leafe blinked at him.

"You're lying." She said, smiling.

"No, I'm not!" Snape said, grinning back at her.

"Oh, yea you are! I can tell!" She said, giggling. She poked him in the shoulder. "Now tell me the truth."

"But I was!" He said, grinning. They started laughing. Harry chuckled a little too. They were actually kind of cute together.

"Then why are you so pale?" Leafe asked, smirking.

"Aren't I always pale?" Snape asked back. Leafe shoved him a little bit.

"You silly git, I know that you're lying!" She shoved him again. He almost fell off the branch but managed to stay on.

"You…" Snape began, but stopped. He must've been trying to think of something to call her, but failed. "Well, either way, I know that I am NOT lying!" He said laughing, and shoving her back. She almost fell off too, but pulled herself back to her sitting position.

"Aw, come on, you are so lying! Have you seen your face!" She said.

"No, I guess not." He retorted. They stared at each other for a moment and then shoved each other at the same time, laughing hard. Harry gasped.

The branch broke, and Leafe and Snape went tumbling to the ground.

Harry jumped off the branch he was on and ran over to them. They both groaned and Leafe got on her hands and knees. Harry forced himself to hold back laughter. Leafe and Snape stared at each other, blushing.

Leafe was on top of Snape. One of her legs and one of her hands were on either side of him. There faces were about a foot away because of the way Leafe was sitting now. They froze and just kind of… stared at each other. To Harry, it felt like they had been like that for ten minutes. Harry silently sat down about ten feet away. Even though he wasn't really there, he didn't want to 'invade their personal space'. Harry watched, wondering if they really loved each other. He still didn't know Snape could love. But maybe it seemed like that to Harry because of something with Leafe. He wondered silently until finally the two stared to move.

Leafe got onto her knees and Snape sat up. His legs were still under her though. She began blushing again, and slowly started to get off of him. Harry watched, staring at Snape, who looked like he was fighting himself. Trying to figure out what to do. Harry wondered who it was that won when Snape stopped Leafe. She looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed her. She continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, Severus." She mumbled quietly when he pulled away. "There is something that I want to tell you." Harry raised his eyebrows and scooted closer.

"Uh… yes?" He asked, sounded a little nervous. And possibly shocked at what he had just done.

"I…" She said, pausing. He gaze shifted up toward the castle. "I see someone coming!" She gasped, jumping off of Snape. Harry sat up and looked where Leafe and Snape were looking. Indeed, someone with a bright lamp was coming their way.

"Shoot! Someone must've heard the branch break!" Snape whispered frantically. Leafe looked around and quickly grabbed his wrist. She pulled him literally into some bushes, and Harry quickly followed suit (except he didn't go into the bushes, he kind of went around near them).

"Who's there?" Asked a cold, raspy voice. Harry half expected to see Filch, but he saw a teacher. He didn't recognize her, though. She must've been there before Harry's time. Leafe and Snape were silent. The teacher shifted around, searching for them. She stumbled upon the broken branch on the ground. She looked at it suspicious and pulled something off of it. Harry peered into the bushes where Leafe and Snape were staring out at the teacher. Leafe shifted soundlessly and looked at her robe. It was ripped. That must've been what the teacher had found. "Where are you!" The teacher yelled, searching in the bushes now. Leafe and Snape gasped a little bit, but knew that if they moved they would be found. Snape pulled out his wand quickly and mumbled something. The teachers' feet froze where they were and she fell forward. Slowly, Leafe and Snape began to creep from the bushes. Unfortunately, the teacher had already had he wand out and removed the curse. She stood up and looked down at the bush, which Leafe and Snape were only half way out of.

"Uhm…" Leafe said quietly, looking up at the teacher. Snape looked up too and then they both looked at each other nervously.

"Dumbledore's office! NOW!" The teacher yelled, pointing toward the school. Leafe and Snape stood up and walked gloomily up toward the castle.

Harry felt a small burst of air and was suddenly in Dumbledore's office. Leafe and Snape were sitting down in front of his desk, both heads in the direction of the floor. Dumbledore, who was sitting quietly as his desk, sighed, making the two kids look up.

"It is two AM, you two. I am disappointed that you tied this again." Dumbledore said quietly, looking at them. _Again? _Harry thought, _you mean they've snuck out to that tree before?_ Harry watched silently, feeling bad for the two of them. "I know you are good friends, but you continue to break school rules and get many points removed from your houses. You are still serving detention from last time!" He continued. "You are lucky this time though, the neither of you will be getting detentions or house points removed." Leafe and Snape's heads perked up and they looked at each other.

"Really?" Leafe said, smiling.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I need to do something that I wished I would never have to do." He said, frowning. Leafe and Snape looked at each other, their smiles leaving them. "A transfer."

"Professor, no!" Snape said, standing up. Dumbledore looked at him sadly. Snape honestly looked like he was about to cry.

"Professor, we swear not to do it again! Take away all our points, give up detention for the rest of the year, just don't do that!" Leafe cried, standing also.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to." He said. "You are too smart to be expelled, therefore…" he continued sadly. Tears started leaking from Leafe's eyes. "Lemony, you will be transferred to Bauxbaton. I'm sorry." He said again, handing her a piece of paper. She stared at it. Leafe put her hands up to her face and fell backward into her seat.

"No." Harry said. It must've been the first thing he had said since he found out Leafe had a pensive. This must've been what happened to Leafe and Snape that changed them forever! There was another gust of air and Harry found himself in the front of the school. There he saw Dumbledore, James, Remus, Sirius, Snape, and Leafe. Harry walked over to Leafe and Dumbledore.

"Good-bye, Professor." She said dully, frowning.

"Good-bye. I'm so sorry." He said again. She nodded and moved onto James. He didn't wait to wrap his arms around her neck. She hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

"It's okay. I got over it." She said, grinning just a small bit. He gave her a small grin back and let her walk over to Lupin. They looked at each other for a moment. "G'bye." She said quietly.

"Bye." He said. She embraced him in a hug and he jumped a little, but eventually gave her a little pat on the back. As Harry watched her say good-bye, he felt horrible. Like it was his fault, even though it wasn't. She stood in front of Sirius, who was looking at the ground. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I won't forget you, Sirius." She said. He looked up and smiled, giving her a small nod. Finally Leafe stood in front of Snape. She dropped the bag she was holding and practically jumped on him. She sobbed into his shoulder. She pulled away and grabbed his head with both her hands. "I won't ever forget you." She said. She pulled him forward and kissed him again. She pulled away again.

"I'm going to miss you." Snape said. She gave him a small smile. "I need to tell you something before you go though…" She stared at him, waiting. "I…I, uh… wanted…I wanted you to have this." He said, pulling something out of his pocket. Harry knew that was not what Snape originally planned on saying. Anyway, Snape handed Leafe a small box. Harry could barely see it. She smiled.

"Thank you, Severus." She said. She looked just a bit disappointed though; she must've known that that was not what Snape really wanted to say, also. She smiled. "Don't forget me." She said.

"I won't." Snape said. She kissed him one last time and the turned away from them and out into the rain. She climbed into a carriage. Harry rushed over and peered quickly in the window to see what Snape had given her. He gasped. He recognized the red and yellow ring box that Leafe had showed him. But, before he knew it, he felt like he was being sucked up. And he was.

The memories must've ended. Harry felt a blast of warm air and suddenly fell to the floor of Leafe's classroom. He rubbed his head and looked around. Her door was closed, and by the looks of it, it was locked, too. He could hear people chatting outside. He turned his attention onto a person though, whom he could tell was crying.

Leafe. She was sitting on her desk, facing away from him, crying into a tissue. Harry stood up and walked over to her.

"Professor. I'm so sorry." He said quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned toward him. Her face was very tear-stained.

"I never saw Severus again until I got the job hear." She mumbled quietly. She gave off a small chuckle. "Imagine that. The first boy I kissed was Severus Snape in my fifth year at Hogwarts, and then I never really saw him again." She sniffed and whipped another tear away.

"I'm sorry," was all Harry could think to say. He walked over and sat down next to her. "I didn't know…"

"Oh, it's okay. I understand. You were curious. I don't know a person who isn't. Curiosity isn't a sin, Harry. I'm kind of glad someone knows now." She said, smiling. He smiled back. "Harry, can I tell you something? Something you promise not to tell your friends when you tell them about my past?" She asked quietly.

"What makes you think I would tell my friends?" He asked. She stared at him like it was obvious. "Uh, yea, okay." He said without further argument.

"I loved Severus, and it was my greatest regret to ever have made that night the way it was." She said. Harry stared at her. He nodded.

"So… uh… did Snape…?"

"Yes." She said. She smiled at him. "Listen, I need to let the class in, okay? We shall talk later." She said. Harry nodded and she stood up. She blew her nose and then paused for a moment, getting control of her emotions. In a moment she looked happy again, like she hadn't been crying, and she went and let her class in. Harry thought about what had happened. That explained why they acted so weird around each other. When you see someone you loved after god knows how many years, chances are you would act odd around them Harry guessed.

That night, Harry told Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Ron, and Hermione what he had seen. What he knew. But he did not say anything about Leafe loving Snape the way she did. Harry saved the oddest news for last, though.

"What is it?" Violet asked. Harry blinked at her.

"Snape gave Leafe the Ring of Arised." He said quietly.

A/N: Ooohh… what will happen now that Harry and his friends know about Leafe and Snape? And will Harry and Violet EVER get together? R&R, no flames, of course, to find out…


	19. Chapter 19 Chicken Soup for the Soul

Chapter 19

A/N: Dear lord, has it really been three months since my last update?! –swearcrusecurse- Okay, I'll hopefully get more of the orphans in this chapter- it seems that I haven't really done a lot with the Baudelaire's. Anyway, I also really quick want to send a shout-out thingy to Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go, because they reviewed almost every chapter of my first story, I never gave them credit! Alright, anyway, continuing with the story of DOOM…

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry had gone into Leafe's pensive- and he noticed that she still wasn't making any attempt to talk to Snape, and Snape was making no attempt to talk to her. Harry wondered if they would ever rekindle what they had once had. But every time Harry thought about 'rekindling what someone had once had', he thought of Violet and himself. He still hadn't told her how he felt, and she wasn't really saying anything about it. He wondered if it was too late between them. But, he wasn't ready to give up yet. Not on Violet and him or Leafe and Snape.

He had started to get an idea, but it left him. Somehow, he had caught a horrible cold, which even had him in the hospital wing for a day. He was very unhappy with this. He couldn't stop sneezing and it was really starting to bother him, especially since he couldn't even stop when someone was trying to talk to him.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so-" Harry sneezed. "-sorry that this happened-" he sneezed again. "-to you!" Violet finally finished. She was sitting next to him in the hospital wing. It was Saturday and it was wonderful outside- but madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him leave. Harry sneezed one last time and blew him nose into a tissue.

"It's okay. It should be gone-" Harry began but again, sneezed. "…It should be gone in a few days, I guess." He finished.

"I had a cold like this once." Violet said. "A long time ago. When my mother and father were still-" Harry tried his best not to sneeze, but unfortunately did anyway. Violet paused. "Alive." She finished. "They took care of me. My mother made me chicken soup. It was delicious."

"I know you miss them. I miss my parents too. You're so lucky that-" Harry paused, expecting to sneeze. Obviously, this time he did not. "-that you can remember things that they did for you."

"Yea. Poor you, losing your parents at such a young age." Violet said. Harry sniffed a little and managed to hold back another sneeze. Suddenly, Violet's head perked up.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at her as she began to smile. Wordlessly, she stood and ran out of the hall. "What the…?" He asked himself. She had just run out on him. Brilliant.

But, she did come back moments later, with Klaus and Sunny right behind her. They had a large silver platter that was covered up. Harry groaned. He honestly could say that he didn't want anything right now, especially food. He probably would've put it in his mouth and then sneezed so it came out his nose, which did not particularly pleasant at the time.

"What is that?" Harry asked, as Klaus and Sunny wheeled in the tray.

"Just a little treat, Harry. We thought that for all you have done you deserved it." Sunny said. Klaus lifted the cover of the tray. Harry was hit with a strong waft of air that smelled a lot like chicken soup.

"I used my mother's recipe. Me and Sunny made it." Violet said, picking up the tray and placing it on Harry's lap. He stared down at the chicken soup, desperately wanting it. But on the other hand, he still didn't want to sneeze when he tried to eat it…

"Thanks." Harry finally said. Klaus offered him a spoon and Harry took it politely. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny stared anxiously down at him, waiting. He didn't like them looking at him like that. He looked back down at the soup. It smelled so good…

And with out even thinking about his constant sneezing, he threw the spoon aside, picked up the bowl and started literally gulping it down. He was done in about a minute and a half. He set it down and turned his attention back over to the Baudelaire's, who were now simply staring at him. He smiled, already feeling better. "Thanks!" Harry said again to them. The Orphans looked at each and exchanged glances, but gave a hardy laugh after a few moments.

"So, I assume it was good then." Sunny said. Harry nodded vigorously. He felt ten times better all ready, and his sneezing seemed to have had stopped for the time being.

"Delicious." He said, grinning at the two female Baudelaire's. "It helped. I feel better; I would probably leave if madam Pomfrey weren't as nasty as ever. I'll probably still be here in a week…" he groaned. Violet smiled at him.

"That's okay though. You won't be able to get yourself into trouble… well, most likely, anyway." She said quietly. Harry stopped grinning as soon as she uttered the word trouble, automatically thinking about Leafe's pensive again. He'd remembered that he had yet to say anything about the to the Baudelaire's; he'd told Ron and Hermione late at night the week before, while the Baudelaire's slept. He felt guilty and worried- Violet could've been awake listening. Or, of course, she could have just been referring to the fact that Harry got himself into a lot of bloody trouble before. "Anyway, we need to get going. Glad you liked the soup." Violet added. Harry grinned again, and the Baudelaire's walked out of the hospital wing.

It wasn't until classes were over that someone came to see him again. His next visitors' were Ron and Hermione- stocked with every human necessity. Harry almost felt sick when he was the huge bag of sweets Ron had dangling by him; so large and heavy that he needed to use his wand to keep it from dragging on the ground. But he felt better after Ron so conveniently mentioned that he got some of the candy for himself. Then Harry felt sick once more when Hermione handed him a 3,673-page book. She said it was a good book and would keep him busy when everyone else was in classes.

"Hermione, what book is this, the dictionary?" Harry asked when she plopped it down on the bed. He raised his eyebrows when she opened it to the table of contents, which was seven pages long by itself, in tiny print.

"No, it's not. It is actually something professor Leafe suggested to me about a week ago. It was very good, actually. Full of factual information and detailed drawings-" She started.

"Now wait a bloody minute," Ron said suddenly, stopping Hermione in mid-sentence, "Are you saying you read that whole, entire book in about a week?" He looked dumbfounded. Hermione nodded, smiling. "Bloody hell, it'd take me a whole _year _to read that!"

"Don't you mean a read just to read half of it, Ron?" He joked. Ron glared at him.

"Go ahead, mate, take _her _side," and he shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth to show that he was finished talking.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "It's a book about different subjects taught in magical school suck as Hogwarts, Bauxbaton, Durmstrang, and even some American wizarding schools hidden in the mountains. It talks about Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Relations, Astrology, Charms and Spells, Wand-working, Transfiguration and so on and so forth."

"And they fit this all into one book?" Ron asked, mouth open in shock.

"No! There are several volumes, I'm already starting the second one." Hermione said proudly. Harry and Ron stared at her. "Actually, only the ones I mentioned are in this book. Well, those and Quidditch, which, if I say so my self, was not the best part of the book." Ron and Harry stared at her harder, until Ron finally snapped and grabbed the book from her.

"Poppycock!" He shouted, flipping through the table of contents. "Quidditch must be the most exciting of all of them! They probably talk about all the teams and famous moves and-"

"Actually, Ronald," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "It only gets six pages into a discussion about Quidditch before the book has to end. They continue with it in the second book. I already read it."

"Do they talk about Viktor Krum? Do they talk about his record-breaking speeds and his exciting moves? I'm sure they did. You liked _that _part, I'm sure." Ron teased, grinning when Hermione blushed.

"As a matter of fact they did, and I skipped the page about him!" Hermione yelled at Ron. Harry felt very small and almost invisible as the two argued. Finally, Harry ripped the book away from them and held it close to him, out of their reach.

"You guys better get going. Thanks for the book and candy. I appreciate it." Harry said, almost in a tone that was screaming at them to go before he sneezed all over them. They nodded, bid Harry goodbye, and left arguing under their breath.

It wasn't much later than that Harry only got three pages into the book when Leafe stopped by to see how he was doing. When he first saw her walk in, he thought he was actually there because she was sick; because she looked like it. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was all blotchy, almost looking like she had been crying. She also looked like she was limping more, which Harry figured wasn't a good sign for her leg.

"Have you talked to Snape at all yet?" He asked her in a hushed voice. She sighed a little, but gave him a feeble smile.

"No." She said. She looked a little embarrassed when she admitted it. "I'm too… nervous about it."

"I guess you should be." He answered. They were silent for the moment, then he decided that maybe talking about something else would be good. "Erm- do you know if there are any Quidditch matches soon?" Leafe paused, then smiled. She wasn't grinning and she wasn't wearing a feeble smile she always wore during Snape discussions; it was a real smile.

"Oh, yes. There is one next week: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It's almost a tradition now, for them to be the first two teams to play." She responded. Harry grinned.

"I haven't played in so long, now that I think about it." Harry said, grinning. "Once I get out of here I'll have to see if I can play." Leafe nodded.

"I used to play." She said quietly, blushing. Harry stared at her, then smiled wildly.

"Really?"

"Of course! Much fun."

"Were you on the Gryffindor team?" Harry asked, amazed.

"No, sadly I wasn't." She answered. "I liked to play with the marauders sometimes for fun. I usually played Chaser since James claimed Seeker. Otherwise, when I played alone, I practiced being Seeker and Beater." She grinned and Harry imagined her being a Beater. Violent. He grinned at that thought.

"So you're probably pretty good, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know… I haven't played in a while…"

"I bet if you went for a ride again you would still be as good as before." Harry said. She smiled.

"Thank you Harry, but I doubt it. I barely know how to fly anymore."

"Now, that _I _doubt." Harry said with a small frown. Leafe looked away briefly, clearly having run out of things to say. She smiled and looked at him, then stood up. She grabbed her walking stick and gave Harry a small wave, saying, "Well, I best be on my way. Feel better, Harry." And with that, she turned to leave. But, she suddenly stopped at the doorway, and without turning around said, "Oh, and Harry, about this Snape thing. I just thought I would let you know that I'm not brave. I can't talk to him, I just can't."

Harry paused. "Yea, I guess. It's fine, your life is something I can't run." She nodded and walked out.

Harry sat there in his soft hospital bed for a long time, thinking. His sneezing had temporarily ceased, giving him some quiet and a clear head. It only took about ten minutes for Harry to come up with an idea to help Leafe and Snape.

He was going to send them on a date.

A/N: Hahaha! Well, here is the answer. Anyone who guessed "Leafe and Snape" and the two blanks in the sneak preview were right! They shall win a digital cookie! YAY! Anyway, I'll work on some more chapters, hopefully you won't have to wait as long for chapters to come. Thanks for being patient! R&R, no flames!


End file.
